Caleb and Jacob
by Mrnathanlautner
Summary: Poor Caleb. Always been pushed and shoved around his whole life. That's until, he meets Jacob... This is what happens when Jacob falls head over heels for the new boy, Caleb. Caleb doesn't like his past coming up to bite him... Rated M for MATURE!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1.

"But mom! I don't want to move!"

"I don't care what you say Caleb. We are moving AND THAT IS THAT!

She slams the door behind her as she walks out of my newly empty room.

As she walks down the hallway I scream out to her. "FUCK YOU!"

So over the next couple of hours I, very angrily, pack the rest of my things up. As I pack everything up, So many memories come flooding back to me. I find my scrapbook which my friends made for me which I got for my last birthday. I find all of these old photo's of me when I was younger. "These are going in the trash" I didn't want any memories of me when I was small. Some of the stuff that happened to me when I was younger was part of the reason why my mom and I were moving. O crap! I just realised I'm getting too far ahead of myself. I just realised that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Caleb and I am 16 years old. I have short, spiky, dark brown hair and have blue eyes. I am originally from the small island off the east coast of Australia called New Zealand. I grew up there up there my whole life but then some stuff happened to me and mom so Mom has decided to move us across the world to The United States and we are moving to a small town called Forks, Washington. Never heard of it before but mom says that I will like it since it's nearly always rains there. I really don't like anything warm so I'm happy to go to a place like that. But I still don't see why he have to move though...I mean yeah this town isn't that great to live in and some bad stuff has happened but I still don't see why we have to move away from it all! O and before I forget. There's something that you should know about me. I'm gay. Don't ask me how or why or anything like that. I just know that I am. O and don't tell my mom, She doesn't know anything. Anyways, Getting a bit sidetracked here. So we are supposed to move in 2 days so I'm gonna try to persuade mom not to move.


	2. Fail

Chapter 2.

I didn't succeed... 


	3. A new house

Chapter 3.

Ok so I am in the car being driven to Forks at the moment.  
Who knew that the flight would be so long! I couldn't sleep on the plane because I was getting really nervous.  
And the flight was 12 hours long and then we had to catch another plane to Washington so that was another few hours on a plane.  
And then we got picked up at the airport to be taken to Forks which is where I am now.  
So now I am really anxious to see what this house looks like.  
I haven't seen any pictures of it or anything so I have no idea what to expect.  
Mom only told me that it was an old house which hasn't had any anybody live in it for years and that's why she got the house so cheap.  
I just hope that there is nothing wrong with it... 


	4. Caleb's mom

Chapter 4.

"But mom! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I screamed in her face.

"You have to Caleb. It's the law!

"I don't care! I don't know anyone here."

"That's why you make friends"

She was speaking in such a calm voice that it was really frustrating me!

"I liked my old friends better..."

"THAT'S IT CALEB! I GIVE UP!"

As she said that, she stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door.  
Jeez...I thought I was the teenager here... Yes we arrived in one piece.  
We found the town fine but then we got lost while trying to find the house.  
While we were looking for it we came across the town high school which I shall be attending the next day.  
We saw this gorgeous beach which the driver said was called La Push and on it there was this totally gorgeous guy having a run.  
Man I wish I could over there and join him!

"Caleb, what are you staring at?" Mom asked me as we drove past La Push.

"Oh nothing...Just thought I saw something on the beach"  
Man I couldn't keep this up for much longer...

As we arrive to the house, I see that it looks like something out of old horror movie.  
It's old and the paint was peeling off and half the windows were broken.  
This defiantly looked like a fixer upper... So we walk in and ewww!  
There's old furniture spread out all over the place. Nearly everything has holes in it. There are spiders and cobwebs all over the place. This place is just over all disgusting! As we start unload all the stuff, I decided I better explore the place and choose what room would be mine.  
As I go in and out of every room I can see that the previous owners have left all their stuff behind because all over the floor there were various books and vinyl records and beds in nearly every room. So finally I find a decent sized room and immediately start cleaning. I didn't exactly want to sleep in a room full of dust and cobwebs... So I put my headphones in my ears, grab the feather duster and start cleaning. Whilst cleaning I start thinking about various things. I think about school tomorrow.  
I am absolutely dreading it! If this school is anything like my last school I was sure to be in hell.  
You see at my last school, I was severally bullied. I really don't know why I was though. I guess I was just an easy target. I used to get punched and pushed around nearly single day of my school life for no apparent reason.  
So that was part of the reason why we moved. And then somehow I started thinking about my love life. Now...I have no love life. I've never been kissed.  
Never done anything sexual in my life. Never had a boyfriend. Never had anyone said that they love me before.  
Gee what a great life I've had (!)

By the time that I finish cleaning it is already dark outside. I have no idea what mom was doing. Probably sleeping on the couch. I decide to go down and check on her and see what she is up too.  
I was right! She is asleep on the couch. I see that she has done quite a bit of cleaning so now, I don't feel as uncomfortable and disgusting as I did when I first walked in. I dig into linen closet box to find a blanket and put it over mom so I don't wake her up.  
And then I decide to hit the stack because I was pretty beat up from all of the cleaning. I walk back up the stairs and into my room.  
I get in to bed and start to fall asl...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

All I can see are these two glowing eyes staring at me through my window...As a start to approach the window, the eyes suddenly disappear. I run to the window to desperately see what was staring at me but, of course I don't see anything.  
I go downstairs to make sure that I didn't wake mom up with my screaming. Luckily I didn't so I go back to bed and try to get some sleep.

I hardly got any sleep that night.  
Whenever I see closed my eyes all I could see was those two eyes staring at me... So I get out of bed and go see what mom is doing. And then the next thing I know...

"But mom! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I screamed in her face.

"You have to Caleb. It's the law!

"I don't care! I don't know anyone here."

"That's why you make friends"

She was speaking in such a calm voice that it was really frustrating me!

"I liked my old friends better..."

"THAT'S IT CALEB! I GIVE UP!"

As she said that, she stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door. Jeez...I thought I was the teenager here...

(Here we are again, back at the start)

I thought to myself that I had better go to school and get the first day over and done with because I know that if I procrastinated anymore I would just try to avoid it. I find a random pen to take in the kitchen and get some paper from my old school folder. I very quickly have some breakfast and coffee because if I didn't have anything to eat, my stomach would be in knots all day. And then I go and knock on mom's door.

"Come in honey."

I enter the door and sit on her bed. She is lying on her bed so I go and join her.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you before hun. But you know that this trip has been hard on both of us."

"Yes mom, I know. So I have decided to go to school today so I won't be a burden around the house." I lied.

"Oh thank you so much sweetie! Now promise me you will try to make some friends today huh?"

"Yes mom. Ok I've got to go. I don't wanna be late! Bye mom. I love you!" I say as I give her a kiss on the cheeck.

"Ok have a great day at school! And listen to me, if any of those people give you a hard time, you come straight home and tell me. I don't want Forks to be like it was back home."

"Yes mom. I promise! BYE!"

By this time I am rushing out the door and hopping into the car. While I am driving to the school I keep thinking to myself. "Just ignore them, Just ignore them, Just ignore them" And then I see the entrance to the school... 


	5. School

Chapter 5.

I enter the school parking lot and as the I park my car, It suddenly backfires on me. Around me i can hear loud laughter from the audience. Someone yelled out to me "Nice ride!" as i got out and locked the door. "Just ignore them, Just ignore them, Just ignore them "I keep on thinking to myself.  
I enter the main school building and try to find the school office so i can sign in and find my first class.  
After about 5 minutes of searching i finally find the school office.

"Ok dearie. Here is your timetable. Now you have the exact same classes every single day so you don't get all muddled up and confused ok? Now here is a map of the school. I have circled your classrooms for you so it will be easier to find. Now at the end of the day, you have to come back and tell me how your first day went. Ok?"

" Ok miss. Thank you for everything" I say as i put on a cheesy fake smile. I walk out of the office and try to read the map that she gave me. "So if A1 is over there, That must mean that A3 is near it." I read the timetable and see that i have English first. "O yay. My favourite subject" As i walk around trying to find this invisible classroom, something tugs me from behind and it forces me to fall on the hallway floor. As i look up to see what could of possibly pulled me so hard, This big buff guy wearing a football jersey comes right into my face and says:

"Awww is the new kid lost? You know this is a high school right? The day care centre is right down the road. Did you want me to take you there to help you find your mommy?"

As he says this i just get get up slowly and walk away "Just ignore them, Just ignore them, Just ignore them" As i walk further away i hear him yelling: "Fucking homo! We don't want your kind here!"

Oh no. It's gonna be New Zealand all over again. 


	6. Meeting of a lifetime

Chapter 6

So finally i successfully find my English classroom. And of course, knowing my luck, i am late to class. I finally get the courage to walk in and when i do, Every single face is staring at me just as expected and i feel myself go bright red.

"Hello. You must be the new kid that everyone is talking about"

O gosh. I really don't like it when people talk about me. It gets me all nervous and paranoid.

"So your name is Caleb right?" I nod my head. "Well class, We have a new student with us today. His name is Caleb and you are a transfer student from New Zealand is that correct?" I nod again "Well, Caleb, Did you want to say anything to the class about life in New Zealand?" I look at everyone's faces and can see that they really don't care about me or my life in New Zealand. "Not really" I say very very quietly. "OK very well. Well we have a spare seat in the back there so if you would like to take that go right ahead" "Thanks" So i try to walk down the aisle as quickly as a possibly could so no one could have the chance to have a proper look at me. As i reach the back desk, everybody's head turns to have their own little look at me. As they do this i just stare down at my desk so i can avoid having to look at the awkward stares.

"OK,class. So last week we finished reading Romeo And Juliet now this week in class we will watch the film"

O crap. I watched this last year in English. So as the class watches the film, I just go into a little daydream and start thinking about everything that has happened to me today. The awkward conversation with mom this morning, my car backfiring on me, getting lost trying to find my class, getting pulled down to the floor by that football guy and now all of these people who keep on staring at me. Before i know it, The bell has gone off and people were starting to file out of the room. As a pack everything up, i look at my timetable to see what i have next. O great. I have PE. I hate PE. So i go to the gym(It wasn't that hard to find) and go report to the teacher that they have a new student in their class. I find the PE teacher and tell him that i don't have any gear to change into.

"That's ok, We always have heaps of spares. But in the mean time you will have to buy your own PE gear."

"Yes, I know" Crap. I didn't know if i would be able to afford to get it right now. So i go over to the spare clothing bin and try to find something that would fit me. They all have stains all over them or rips or tears. I have wearing clothes that are dirty but i guess i will just have to deal with it. When i finally find something that looks like it will fit me, i go to try it on. As i walk into the changing rooms, I see that big football guy who pulled me to the floor getting changes. When i walk in, he automatically sees me.

" Hey! Faggot! We don't want you perving at us! Get the fuck out of here!"

I automatically walk slowly back out the way i came and go get changed in the disabled person's toilets. I get changed very quickly so i could avoid running into that guy again. I don't get it. What did i do that set off that vibe?

In PE the teacher made us play Volleyball. I'm ok at volleyball but i still didn't want to join in. The teacher didn't mind that i stood on the sidelines and watched everyone play. So when PE was over i rushed back to the toilet to get changed so i wouldn't make any sort of contact with anyone else.

As i rush around the bathroom to get changed, i look at my timetable to see what i have next. Over the next two periods I have science and then maths.

Both of those periods just became one big blur. I had already learnt everything that these teachers were teaching us. Throughout the two periods i had to deal with the same type of awkwardness that i had in period one. Everyone was still fascinated to know what i look like and felt the need to stare at me. So finally that hell was all over and done with and now it was time to deal with lunch time. By the time that i find the cafeteria, everyone had already sat down and started eating. I go searching around to find a spare seat but fail. No one wanted me to sit there group. I do see one table free but there is one guy sitting at there and he is staring at me. I automatically get freaked out and walk in the other direction. I see the guy that pulled to the floor in the hallway so i automatically walk away very quickly so he won't see me. I just decide to go into the bathroom and eat my lunch there. I eat my lunch and then wait for wait for a bit because i have no idea where else to go to. As i exit the bathroom, this guy walks in and stops me from exiting. Hmmm he seems awfully familiar to me ...

"Hello new kid. What your name?"

"Ummm Caleb..."

"Great name! I couldn't help but notice but i saw you trying to find a seat earlier before. Don't you have anybody to sit with?"

"No..."I say as quietly as i could.

"Well. In that case, I would be honoured if you would sit with me today. Oh. And my name is Jacob by the way." He says as we walk out of the bathroom together. 


	7. Heartbreak And Loyalty

Chapter 7.

As Jacob and I walk back to his table, I finally realise something.

"Hey, were you the guy who was staring at me before?"

"Maybe..." As he says this, A huge smile comes across his face. When i see this happen, I automatically know that something was up... While we are walking to his table, everyone went all quiet and started to stare at us.

"O gosh, I hate it when people stare like that" I whisper to him as we walk by.

"HEY! You got a problem!"

Wow. I certainly didn't see that coming... We finally arrive to his table and as we sit down, people were still staring at us.

"Would you guys just back off! We are trying to have a bit of private time here. Jeez!" He yells at them and immediately they start to talk and finish eating their lunch again. As i look at him i notice how gorgeous he is. He must be the guy that i saw running on La Push beach! He has short, dark brown hair like mine and has the most perfect body i have ever seen! He was so skinny...and so buff! He was wearing a skin tight shirt so that he could show off his muscles but i don't care! It looks so good! I was obviously dreaming for a guy this cute to be talking to me

"So Caleb, How is your first day at school going?"

"Fine"

"Fine? Caleb, I'm gonna have to get a bit more out of you than that!"

I don't know why but i found myself trusting this guy so quickly but i just feel like opening up and telling him everything!

"Ok so basically I have already done everything that we are doing in class and everyone seems to hate me and no one wants to be my friend! And then..."

So for the rest of the lunch hour I keep on talking and talking and talking to him and he just keeps on sitting there, listening to me and smiling away and then the next thing i know, The bell goes off.

"O crap! I've got to go! I don't want to be late for last period! Thank you so much for listening to me today, Jacob. I really appreciate it!"

As i start to pack everything up as quickly as i could, Jacob takes my hand and says:

'Wait, Caleb. Come with me. We will just wag last period and go back to my place."

"Jacob, I can't just skip last period. It's my first day and i don't want to get on the teachers bad side. Ok so now i have really got to go or else i shall be really late! Bye Jacob! I had a really great time!"

As i start to walk away, he lets go of my hand and I look back at him. The look on his face absolutely broke my heart. I have never seen someone look so hurt and heartbroken before. Automatically i run back over to him and give him a huge big hug.

"I shall be here when i get out of class. And then we can talk all you want" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Ok, Caleb ,I'm gonna take your word for that."

"Bye, Jacob. Thank you for everything today"

I start to walk away again when:

"Caleb, wait!" I hear being called out to me.

I turn around and see Jacob running over to me. We comes straight up to me, takes me in his arms and gives me a huge kiss on the lips. OMG! I am being kissed! I never would have thought this would happen in a million years! It feels so amazing! For what feels like two hours only lasted a few seconds. When we finally pull away, He stares into my eyes and says:

"I'm still gonna take your word for that, Caleb"

Then he runs off out the back door and i am left standing in the middle of an empty cafeteria, absolutely stunned at what had just happened. Had i just had my first kiss! Did a totally gorgeous guy come up to me and give me that kiss! It was all too much too take in, in one big go. I still couldn't believe it! When i finally get my head around it all, I start running to class because i know that i was really, really late! As i run down the hallway, I can tell that i have a huge smile across my face. When i finally arrive to the class, I burst into it and say very happily:

'Sorry I'm late! Something personal happened at me at lunch time so i had to excuse myself for a few minutes."

"That's fine, Caleb. I was just telling the class that you are a transfer student from New Zealand. What was life back there?"

"It was OK. I didn't really like it. I find the people here to be a lot...Friendlier" I say as i feel myself smiling.

"Oh, That's good then. Ok so now there is a seat in the back row that's free so it's all yours."

"Thanks!"

I rush off to the back seat, dump all my stuff on the desk and sit down. I can see that everyone is staring at me but now, I really don't care! I just wanted to get out of here and see Jacob again. So as the teacher drones on about something, I keep on reliving the lunch hour over and over in my head and i don't even bother to listen to what the teacher is saying. I actually have no idea what we are supposed to be learning. As i relive the kiss again in my head, the school bell goes off.

"Ok so class i want you to read chapters 5-12 for your homework tonight and then write a full report on it tonight for me."

I have no idea what book she is talking about but i don't care! I just wanted to get out of here! So i pack all of my stuff up very quickly and rush out of the room to see if my Jacob was there waiting for me. I look up and down the hallway to see if he was there but no luck. Then i realised that the whole thing was a joke. I knew he was too good to be true. A gorgeous guy like that would never go out with a guy like me. I stand there in the middle of the hallway with my head down starting to cry.

"Hey fag! Get out of the fucking way! If you wanna cry, There's tissues in the girls toilet."

I look up and see that the football guy was there right there in my face, screaming at me.

"What the hell did you just say to him!"

I look behind me and i can see that Jacob is walking...no, running towards me. He has come to save me! My knight in shining armour.

But he just walks straight past me and gives the football guy a big smack in the face. CRACK! He instantly falls straight to the ground and everyone around us looks at Jacob in shock. The Jacob gets down on his knees and has a talk to him.

"If you EVER say one more smart remark like that to him again, I swear I will break something else other than your nose!"

As Jacob gets up, you can see that the football guy's nose was bleeding heavily and was leaning to the right. I look up to Jacob in shock and as i stand there staring at him, he puts his arms around me and gives me the most warmest, most comforting hug in the world! Then he takes my hand and walks me down the hallway.

"Oh yeah! Walk away from me you two homo's! You guys are just pussy's! Come back here and fight me properly!"

As he says this we both just both our right hand up and give him the finger as we continue to walk down the hall.

"Hello gorgeous" he says to me as we walk out the main front entrance. 


	8. Caleb's New Boyfriend

Chapter 8.

We walk straight to my car, still holding hands, and when we reach it, we lean against it and sigh with relief.

"Jacob, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Of course i was gonna show up! Why wouldn't I!"

"I was beginning to think that you did all of the stuff to me as a joke or a dare"

"Why would i do that! Caleb, i really like you. And i don't care what anyone says or does but i will always like you!

"But you're too good for me! A guy like you would never go out with a guy like me..."

"Why are you being so negative about yourself!"

"Because...well because...I've never had a boyfriend before! You are the first guy i have met that even seemed remotely interested in me so automatically i think why did you pick me? Surly there must be other guys out there interested in you. I mean...look at you! You're so fucking gorgeous!"

"I don't care about anyone else, Caleb. I only care about you."

"But...why me?"

While we are talking, we can see that the school has gotten over the shock of what had happened before because they have started the file out of the school building and get into their cars. While they do this, they choose to stop and stare at us. I can see some of them pointing at us and whispering but I don't care.

"Ok, Caleb. To give you the answer to that question, we are gonna have to go some place private to talk."

"Come back to my house! My mom would be so happy to meet you! She wanted to me to make friends so she will be exstatic!"

"OK! I like that idea! Is it ok to introduce me as your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? I was so shocked when he said that. I had never really thought that yet. I was still in shocked that i had found a guy that liked me that i hadn't actually thought about actually dating him...

"Boyfriend? You mean, we are actually going to go out?"

"Of course we are! I would be honoured to be your boyfriend Caleb! So...what do you say?

"YES, YES, YES! ABSOLUTLY YES!"

"Good. Because i would never leave you alone until you said yes."

When he says this, i automatically give him the best possible hug that i could! He was being so romantic with me! How could i not! After we hug for what felt like eternity, he decides to pick me up and carry me. Wow! Now i know how a princess feels like! I put my arms around his neck and stare into his eyes as he takes me to the front of the car. He puts me in the passenger's seat of the car and he walks around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Wait, Jacob! I have to drive. We were going to my house remember?"

"Don't worry about it, honey. I know exactly where you live!"

"But how..."

"I shall explain everything later." He says while he starts the car and drives out of the school parking lot.

I don't say anything to him along the way because i was still thinking about how he would know where i live. And then i remembered...

"Wait, Jacob! For the answer to your question, we can't say anything to mom because i haven't told her i am gay yet."

"You haven't told her yet! Well, your gonna have to tell her soon because i'm gonna be around for a very long time!"

"I will, I will! Just give me time."

"Ok, Caleb. I will take your word for that but if you don't tell her, I will."

"Ok, Jacob" I reach over and give him a huge peck on the cheek! 


	9. Imprint

Chapter 9.

As i move away from Jacob, a huge smile appears on his face, he starts the car and then drives. I don't know why, but during the whole trip back to my house, we didn't say anything to each other. I guess he was just concentrating on his driving. When we get home, I can see that mom's car isn't there. She must be out at work. Damn! I wanted to show her that i made a friend on my first day! We both get out of car and advance on up to the house.

"Sorry, Jacob. I don't think my mom is home at the moment."

"That's alright, babe. Just as long as i get to meet her. So now, this will give us the perfect time to talk about us!"

I didn't really know what to say to that. What could he possibly want to talk about!

"Wow! Your house looks amazing, Caleb! I was seriously starting to wonder when someone would move into this old house! It's been vacant for ages. Now...I want to see your room!"

"Ok but it's not that great...At the moment it's only got a bed and a couple of chairs. We are still waiting for all of our stuff to arrive."

"Caleb...That is all i need" He says with a huge grin on his face.

One million thoughts just popped into my head right there and then. What could he possibly mean by that! Is he actually thinking about having sex with me! O gosh, I'm not ready for that... I've only known him for a day. Maybe he is just using me for sex? OK if he actually trys to make that move on me, I'll just say no and then kick him out. Yes that's defiantly what i will do!

So i guide him up the stairs and show him where the bathroom and the toilet is just in case he needs it . And then we approach my room.

"So yeah...this is my room"

He walk in first, runs over to the bed and jumps on it.

"Come join me, baby" He says as he pats the other side of the bed

O crap... he defiantly wants to fuck... I hesitate and just stay standing in the doorway.

"Come on, babe! I don't bite." He says with a giggle.

So i just decide to go over and enjoy him. I walk to the bed and sit down on the other side. When i sit down he slides down on to the bed and lies down on it. I decide to do the same thing so it doesn't look like that i'm trying to avoid him.

"OK so..Caleb, Do you know what imprinting is?

Imprinting? Never heard of it in my life. At least i know i won't be making my first sexual encounter here!

"No... What does it have to do with?"

"O. Well basically it has to do with us"

"Us? O gosh, It is something that i have done?"

"Haha, No...It's something that i have done"

I look at him strangely and can't think of anything to say.

"Ok so it looks like i have some explaining to do to you then." Says Jacob

"Ok so basically when a person of my kind imprints on someone, it means that they are bound to that person the moment they see him/her. The best why i can describe it is that it's like being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shapeshifter with a deep need to provide the imprintee anything he/she needs or wants. So basically, what i'm saying is that...Caleb... I have imprinted on you... and that means...I'm in love with you."

...what! Is he saying that he is in...love with me! Me! OMG! I...can't...believe..it. I basically just got told that a guy has fallen in love with me! I feel so...loved! I have never felt like this before about anyone in my life! With all of these feelings bottled up inside, I instantly jump on top of him and give him the most passionate, most loving kiss in the world!

I pull away and whisper in his ear:

"O Jacob! I love you too!" 


	10. Coming Out

Chapter 10.

We lie down on the bed and talk for what must of felt like hours! We talked about everything! Where we grew up, where we went to school. We talked about our families, who our childhood friends were, our childhood in general. We talked about our interests, movies, music, TV shows. We talked about our career goals and our dreams for the future. We start to talk about places where we would want to go for dates when i heard my mom pull into the driveway.

"O Yay! My mom's home!"

We get up from the bed and rush down the stairs so we could meet her.

"CALEB, I'M HO...o wow your right there! And i see you have brought a friend home with you!"

"Yes. Mom, this is Jacob. He was the only guy who was nice to me today and we have gotten quite close."

"Well, in that case, hello Jacob! How are you feeling today? I'm so happy that you have become friends with my Caleb" she says with a smile.

" I am feeling absolutely amazing today, thank you! Yes, i really like Caleb. We kinda just...clicked when we met each other at lunch time."

" I am so happy that Caleb made a friend! So how did you guys meet?"

"ummm. Well we kinda...umm...met in the bathroom. I saw Caleb looking a bit lost at lunch time and so i welcomed him over my table. And then it all started from there!"

"Wow! Sounds like you two have really hit if off!

"You have no idea!"

Wow! They are getting along so well! I thought it would be awkward small talk...

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Jacob? We are having pasta tonight, Caleb's favourite."

" Oh yes please! I would love to stay!"

"Ok, just give me 10 minutes. Now you two go back upstairs and get back to what you were doing"

We obey her and walk back up the stairs to go back to my room. When we arrive we immediately go back to the bed and continue talking.

"I'm so happy that you and mom got on together so well! My mom usually doesn't get on with people that often."

"Well it was a pleasure talking to her! I hope she likes me since i'm gonna be around for a very long time!"

Everytime he says something like that, it always makes my heart skip a beat and it makes me love him even more!

He looks at me very passionately and stares into my eyes.

"Caleb, can i give you something?"

"O gosh, you're not gonna give me a blowjob are you!"

"hahaha! No! Well...not yet anyway hehe." I can see a huge smile appearing on his face.

He leans over to me to me and stares into my eyes even more. He comes even closer to me and then...

"CALEB! JACOB! DINNER'S READY!"

Shit! Why do you have to interrupt us at a more inappropriate time! What was he going to do to me!

We walk down the stairs to see that dinner was served and the table had already been set. And mom was just serving the drinks.

"I hope you enjoy this, Jacob. I have made sure that you two sit next to each other."

We sit down at the table and immediately start eating without saying anything to each other.

"Hey mom, Ummmmm i need to tell you something..." I say while i slowly eat my dinner. Jacob looks at my funnily. He gives me a look that says. 'what are you doing?'

"Ok hun, What is it?"

I'm starting to get really nervous now.

"Well basically...mom... ummmmm Jacob isn't my friend...He's...my...boy...friend..."

She looks up at me very slowly and stares at me in shock for AGES! But she doesn't say anything...

O crap! Take it back, take it back! She doesn't approve, does she? Oh no! What have i done!

She continues to stare at me but then suddenly she gets up from the table and walk around it to get to me. I get up as well just in case so i can runaway if she tries to have a go at me. But she just comes straight up to me and gives me the world's biggest hug!

"Oh honey! I'm so happy that you have told me!"

I can't say anything... I'm crying too much...

We stand there for about 5 minutes, hugging and me crying on her shoulder. Then she pulls me away and looks straight into my eyes and says:

"Thank you so much for telling me! I was beginning to wonder why you weren't getting any girlfriends! Now i am so happy that you have found a respectable guy like Jacob. Hold on to him, honey. He seems like a really good guy."

"Ok mom, I promise!"

"Now let's bring Jacob into this little love fest. Come on over here Jacob and join us!

As he does so, I wipe the tears away from my eyes. He comes over and joins us in our hug.

"Now, Jacob. Now that i know that you have become a very important person in my son's life, I already consider you part of the family. And I have to admit Caleb, You have a really good taste in guys!

"Hehe, Thanks mom"

"Thank you so much Mrs Boston! Caleb, You have a really cool mom!"

"Thanks! I really love her." I say as we continue to hug in the middle of the living room. 


	11. Rain

Chapter 11.

The three of us just stand there, hugging in the middle of the living room for five minutes. I am so happy that the two most important people in my life are getting along together so well!  
We pull apart from each other and return to our seats so we can finish our dinner. Mom is the first person to say something.

"So Caleb, if you don't mind me asking, When did you know you were gay?"  
"Ummm...a couple of years ago..."  
'Why didn't you tell me!"  
"I was scared..."  
"Why?  
"Because i had no idea if you were ok with gay people"  
"Oh, well fair enough. I never really gave any hints, did I?

For the rest of dinner. Mom asks both Jacob and I all of these questions about our sexuality. How we came to know, who our celebrity crushes are,  
what type of guys we are in to and even if we have had any sexual encounters with anyone before which got quite akwkard...  
I am so shocked at how much Jacob is opening up to my mom!I would never open up to my mom like that! Hmmm..I wonder what Jacob's relationship with his mother is like... I didn't notice but over dinner, It had started to rain.  
After we finish up dinner and finish talking, Jacob and I walk back up to my room and we continue to talk about ourselves. After another two hours of talking, mom comes into the room and interuptes us.

"Hey, you two! Caleb, It's time for you to go to bed now which means, I'm really sorry Jacob but, that means you have to go home now."

"That's ok Sherri! I understand." He gets up from my bed and starts to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Everyone stops and stares at me " Mom, can Jacob and I have five minutes alone to say goodbye?"

"Sure honey." She walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her.  
The two of us just look and stare at each other for a few minutes because none of us know what to say. Finally, i decide to say something.

"Jacob...was all of this real?"  
"Every single moment of it"

With that comment, i put my arms around his neck and continue to stare into his eyes.

"O Jacob..I don't want you to go..."  
"I don't want to go either but I have to. I haven't even told my family where I am. I bet they are worried sick about me.  
"I want to meet your family! You hardly told me anything about them today!"  
"You will, sweetie. You will one day. I promise you that! "Ok i will take your word for it. I really, really do wanna met them!  
" You will! Just not at the moment.  
"CALEB!"

O crap...

"Ok, honey i have really got to go now! I don't want to get on your mom's bad side."  
"Oh no! You don't want to go there! Jacob...Will you take me to school tomorrow?"  
"Of course i will!" He says as i get a peck on the cheek.  
"Thank you! Ok, I will walk you out So mom can get off our backs"

We walk out the room and walk down the stairs together, holding hands.

"Ok Mom! I'm just gonna walk Jacob out"  
"Wait there, sweetie! Ok, Jacob, thank you so much for everything that you have done for my Caleb today! You see, this move wasn't easy on both of us and i was scared that this whole thing would make Caleb all depressed and sad. So thank you so much Sweetie!" She gives Jacob a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow! Thank you! I certainly love Caleb and i will do everything to make him feel like he belongs here."

"Thank you so much!"

"Ok mom! i will be right back!"

"Thank you so much for dinner Sherri!" We will have to do it again sometime"  
"Yes, we shall! Bye Jacob!"

Jacob and I walk out the front door and notice that it's still raining. I don't know what Jacob was going to do. He was standing there, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Come here, Caleb." He takes my hand and pulls me out into the middle of the road.

"But Jacob! It's raining!"  
"I don't care!"

He pulls me close, lifts me up and gives me the most romantic kiss! This felt so perfect! The rain just even made it seem more romantic!  
There we were, standing in the middle of the road and kissing! When he finally pulls me away, he takes me by the hand and twirls me round and round in a circle. He comes close to my ear and starts humming a slow, random tune. He puts his hands on my waist and then i put my hands around his neck and we automatically start slow dancing in the street. By this time we are both absolutly soaked but we don't care! Wow! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! It is official, He has stolen my heart. After a couple of minutes of slow dancing, he pulls away,takes my hand and says:

"Caleb, I love you" That was the most simple I love you i have gotten but was defiently the best!

"O Jacob, I love you too!"  
"I have really got to go now! I promised you i will be here in the morning to pick you up for school and so i shall! Bye Caleb!" He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and then runs off down the road. I watch him run and when i finally see him go off into the distance. I just stand there, in the middle of the road, absolutly amazed at what had just happened!  



	12. Naked

Chapter 12

When i finally get all of my thoughts, I run back inside and while i am running I see that the curtain moved ever so slightly and then i realised that mom had been watching the entire time. I run inside, smiling and see mom trying to act all casual.

"Ok mom, thanks for everything tonight. I'm going to bed now. Night, night."  
"You wait right there, Caleb. We have a lot to talk about."

I stand there, looking shocked and wondering what she could possibly want to talk about. i sit down next to her,she takes my hand and says:

"Now, Caleb. I know that your first love may seem like your one true love, Trust me, I know. But, Caleb. I just don't want you to get hurt. You are in your first relationship and everything may seem amazing and you may seem like you are on top of the world but you need to remember, There is more to life then love. So basically what i am saying, Caleb is that, please be careful with everything. Don't do anything drastic and please! please! Use protection!"

I gasp and i can feel myself going bright red!

"OK mom! Thanks for that! We havent even talked about sex yet, let alone do it!"  
"OK!"  
"I'm going to bed now mom! Thanks for the talk mom! See you in the morning. Love you mom!"  
"Ok, sweetie! Have a good sleep!

I literally run up the stairs to try to get away from here. I reach my room and instantly go straight to bed. I want tomorrow to come so quickly so i'm gonna try to go sleep as fast as i can so tomorrow can come faster. I start to drift off when suddenly those glowing eyes appear back in my window. I instanly get up from bed in shock and just stand there staring at those two eyes. I finally get the courage to walk up and investigate. The eyes actually stay there this time.  
As I get closer to the eyes, they start to come closer to the window and when i get close enough to them, they come towards me really fast and they jump in the window!  
The next thing i know is that i can see this beautiful wolf staring at me. He has the most beautiful russet brown fur coat! Surprisingly enough, I am not scared. I just stare right back at him.I...I feel like i have seen this wolf before...  
When the shock actually hits in, I run downstairs to get my mom to show her.  
to get my mom to show her.

'Hey mom! Look at this!"

But i can't find her anywhere. She must of gone to bed. Crap! I wanted to show her this! I run back up the stairs to see if the wolf was still there but all that was standing in it's place...was Jacob. Butt naked.

"Jacob! How did you...Did you see the...Oh my god your..."  
"Hush hush, Caleb. I shall explain everything to you. But first can I please have some clothes to put on...Caleb...Caleb...CALEB! My face is up here."

O crap...He caught me staring at his dick. Well i have to admit! It looks so good!

"O sorry. I just got...distracted.. What did you want again sweetie?"  
"Some clothes please."  
"Oh sure!"

I walk over to my box of clothes and give him the first thing on top of the pile.

"Thanks, hun. Now you deserve an explaination. You see, Caleb. I am a werewolf." 


	13. Warm

Chapter 13

WHAT! A WEREWOLF! Is he taking the piss out of me? Does he serioulsy think i am going to believe him! I thought they were a myth... I just stand there,  
staring at him blankly.

"Now I know this hard to believe but you're gonna have to. Here, I shall show you."

He climbs back out of the window and goes onto the balcony. He starts running and when he reaches the window, He jumps and as he jumps, he automatically starts to change and then when he lands, He is in full wolf form. WOW! I am impressed! He wasn't kidding!  
He goes back out outside, runs back in and changes back into normal form. And of course,  
He is butt-naked again... Automatically, i go back to my clothes box and give him some more clothes to put on. While I gave the clothes to him, I find myself looking at his cock agin.I just couldn't believe how big it was! It must of been 10 inches or longer!

"Don't think I know what you are staring at, Caleb! Your gonna have to wait for a bit to get that!"

'Oh, Sorry about that! So you really are a werewolf!" I say, trying to change the subject

"Yep! Sure am! That is why we imprint. Us werewolves can only imprint on people. And luckily enough, I imprinted on you! I am also part of a wolf pack. In the pack we have Sam, who is alpha, We also have Embry, Quil, Paul and Seth. You will meet them one day. We have loads of other strengths but you will discover them over time. I just can't be bothered to explain to you at the moment."

"Wow... Jacob, I never would have suspected that you were a werewolf! How did everything come about? I just...wow...

"I didn't really have a choice. Simply enough, a couple of months ago, I had my tranformation.  
To start off with, it was hard to deal with but now i have gotten used to it."

"Wow. I just can't believe all of this! So are there any other mythical creatures living around here that i should know about hehe?

"There used to be a family of vampires but...we took care of them."

"Oh. OK! So...was that you staring at me through my window last night?"

"Haha! Yes, It sure was!"

"But how did you..."

"I saw you drive past La Push beach yesterday and immediatly I followed you. I was there the whole day. I watched you clean you room and watched you walking up and down the stairs to go and talk yo your mom. And of course i saw you when you got into bed. And then you saw me. I was really scared at what your reaction would be if you saw a wolf on your balcony so I ran off. And then i followed you around the next day as well. I ran behind you when you drove to school. I saw everything with what happened with your bully and then of course i followed you to the cafeteria at lunch time. When you started to look for a table, I ran to my usual place waited. Luckily enough you saw me."

"Wow, Jacob, You sound like a complete stalker...Kidding! You know i love you really! Well,  
thank you for explaining everything to me, Jacob. I highly appreciate it then you can trust in me to tell me this."

"Well,remember kiddo. I do love you so i feel like a must tell you everything! and plus, It's something you make witness later on so it's better to tell you now than being in total shock later."

I look at the clock and notice that it is 12.00am.

"Jacob, I've really got to get to sleep now. I have to get up early for school. Just like you!"

"Yes i know, Caleb. But i just want to stay here and talk."

"You can if you want to. I mean you can stay the night if you want to. I don't mind."

"But where would i sleep?"

"In my bed, of course!"

"Oh! OK! Just promise me that you won't try to get frisky the night. *wink wink*"

"Haha! Nooooo! I wouldnt dream of it!"

I get undressed and then change into my PJ's. I see that Jacob has turned his back to me so that he can't see me. It makes me so happy that he can respect my wishes!

"OK, honey, I am all done."

"Yay!"

He jumps into bed and automatically starts to look like he's gonna fall asleep straight away.  
I get into bed as well and as i do, Jacob moves over so i can fit. When i get all comfy and cosy, Jacob puts his arms around me and cuddles me. WOAH! He is so warm!

"Jacob! Why are you so warm!"

"Oh. It's a werewolf thing!"

Huh! Well, in that case I have finally found the something that i love which is warm :) 


	14. Caleb's 'Job'

Chapter 14.

I hardly got any sleep that night. I just kept replaying the whole day over and over in my head. I still couldn't believe that all this had happened to me! And all of it in one day! Even though I was wrapped around in Jacob's arms. When i did end up getting to sleep, I dreamt of Jacob. Funnily enough, I dreamed of us two getting married. I know i am getting way to ahead of myself but I can't wait to get married to him! I want the wedding to be like exactly like it was in my dream! In the dream, we had the wedding on the most beautiful beach ever! But i have no idea where it is though :(  
The sun was just setting so it just created the mood even more. We only had very close friends and family there but i didn't mind. I didn't recognize anyone on his side but I'm sure i will when i meet his family. The ceremony was perfect! There was no stuff up's, No mistakes No nothing! After the cerenomy, we leave everyone behind and go on to straight to Hawaii for your honeymoon. When we arrive to the hotel room, We immediatly dump everything on the floor and start making out on the bed. He starts to pull down my pants and underwear down and...

"Caleb! CALEB! WAKE UP!"

"No..Jacob, keep on going... down,down,down...mmmmm...That feels good..."

"CALEB! What on earth are dreaming about! WAKE UP!"

"Huh...What...?"

"You were having a dream, Caleb! Sounded like a very sexual one as well"

"OMG! No...I wasn't talking out loud was I?"

"Maybe...OMG!"

"What!"

He looks at me and points to my crotch.

I look down and...OMG! I have a huge stiffy! That's the only part that i hate about my sexual dreams, Is that i wake up and HELLO! I have my friend popping up and staring at me!  
And sometimes, it gets so big that it decides to leave a little juice for me. Luckily, It didn't leave anything for me today.

"OMG!"

I ran away to the bathroom and think about sad things to try and get to get it down. s *knock,knock* "Caleb... There's no need to be embarrased! It literally happens to all of us! Now...  
did you want me to come in and 'help' you to get it down, hehe?"

"OMG! GO AWAY JACOB! I am so embarrassed!"

"Haha! No, Caleb! I am not going away until you come out! Haha! No pun intended!"

Does he really want to have a sex talk with me while i am sitting on the toilet, thinking of ways to get rid of an erection!

"GO AWAY JACOB! I will come out when i am fit and ready! Now, go back to my room before my mom sees you!"

"Ok...But i will be waiting for you! Oh, and you need to hurry up or else we will be late for school.

Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't think of anything thing to get it down! Unless... hmmmm.  
That's an idea. I start to pull my underwear down slowly and there i can see it. With it's head looking at straight at me. I start to hold on it and very slowly...move my hand up and down.

"Mmmmmm... that feels so good..."

I start to imagine that Jacob is doing it for me.

"Mmmmm... Jacob...OMG! Jacob! Suck it!"

The next thing i know, The bathroom door slams open and there i see Jacob, standing there in the door way.  
He looks at me, holding my dick,and a huge smile comes across his face. He slams the door behind him, walks over to me, gets on his knees and says:

"You know what, Caleb. I also happen to have very good hearing."

He puts his head down and immediatly starts sucking my cock.

"OMG!...Jacob! Mmmmmm! OMG, JACOB! SUCK THE BALLS! SUCK THE BALLS!"

He obeys me and starts sucking them. OMG! This feels amazing! By this time i can see that my pre-cum has started to come out of the head.

"OMG! I'm close! Jacob, I'm close! I wanna cum on your face! I wanna...AHHHHH!

I grab my cock and point it in the direction of his face.

"Ahh! OMG! OMG! OMG! Jacob, I'm cumming!

As i say this, The cum comes out and it spreads all over his face. It gets into his eyes,  
his mouth and even his up his nostrils. I thrust my body back and foward as the cum comes out and then...It's all finished. I look at Jacob and see the result of the blowjob. His face looks absolutly soaked in my cum!

"Wow...you are amazing baby!"

"Haha! Well I hope you enjoyed that! It is one of my many fine skills, not blow my own horn."

"Shit! We are gonna be late for school! Ahhh!"

I rush around to get everything cleaned up and Jacob helps. After we get all of my mess cleaned up, I get dressed, get everything ready for school and rush down the stairs to see if mom is there I can't seem to find here and she's not in her room so she must of gone to work early. Well, at least she didn't hear anything! I have a quick breakfast and rush out the door to see that Jacob was already there waiting for me. I lock the house up and run back to the car. Jacob was already buckled in and had already got the car started. I jump in the car and already, Jacob had sarted driving. 


	15. Romeo And Juliet

Chapter 15.

He still doesn't say anything to me while he is driving. Wow, he must really concentrate on his driving. So after 5 minutes of awkward silence, we arrive to school. That's when it hit me.  
What's gonna happen when we walk through those doors together? I bet you that football guy is waiting for me...

"Hey Jacob? Um...I am kinda scared to go into school."  
"Why is that, honey?"  
"I'm scared that that football guy is gonna be waiting for mw when we walk in"  
"Who cares if he is! I'm gonna be with you! Do you remember what I said to him yesterday!"  
"Yes i do, but what if he catches me when you are not there? I'm sure to get a beating for sure.."  
"No you won't!I will make sure of it!"  
"But how..."  
"TRUST ME!"  
"OK!"

I start to get out of car but Jacob grabs my knee and says:

"Don't you move."

I do so and just sit there while he gets out of the car.I don't know what he is going to do but as I think this, He comes round to my door and opens it for keeps the door open for me,  
grabs my hand and holds it while i get out of the car.

"AWWWWWW, Thank you so much, sweetie!"

He continues to hold my hand as we walk up to the school entrance together. As we walk, everyone literally stops and stares at us. We just continue to walk as everyone gets out of our way.

"OMG, is that the new kid?"  
"OMG, they go out?"  
"They can't go out!"  
"Look at the two fags, they think they are on top of the bloody world, don't they?"  
"AWWWW! The hot guys are always gay!"

We hear all of these whispers as we walk past everyone. We actually secretly laugh at them because we are surprised that they all care so much. We walk into the school entrance way and everyone inside does exactly the same thing. As we walk down the hallway, we see the football guy walking down it in the opposite direction. I am expecting him to say something obnoxious but...he just continues to walk by. We get a little glimpse at him and we can see that he has a huge bandage slapped across his nose. Wow. Looks like jacob did a pretty good job.  
He continues to hold my hand as we walk to my first period class.

"Ok, honey. Here we are." He says when we arrive to english.

"Now, remember I promised that I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Yes I know."  
"Ok, Have a great class! Bye sweetie! I'll miss you!" He says as he gives me a peck on the cheek.  
"Bye,Jacob! When will i see you again?"  
"Closer than you think"

What does he mean by that! I wonder as i walk into English class. Of course, everyone stares at me when i walk in but i really couldn't care less. I walk down to my seat in the back and as i do so, I hear whispering and see pointing. God, they are so pathetic!  
Why do they care so much! Surly they have all been in a relationship before! I get to my seat and start to get my books out when...

"Ok class, Now i expect...class...CLASS! Now why are we staring at Caleb?"

No one says anything back to him but they all turn around and look at their books.

"Thank you. Now, today, we shall be watching the rest of Romeo And Juliet."

Yay! Since i have already seen this, this will give me ther perfect time to daydream.

I relive EVERYTHING! The Kiss in the rain, standing up for me, The talks we had,  
the 'job' he gave me this morning.

"CALEB! Are you even watching the film!"

"Woah, what!"

I snap out of my daydream and notice that i have been staring into space and literally drooling onto the desk.

"Now...if you have finished drooling, we will watch the rest of the film."

I wipe up all of my drool and decide to actually watch the rest of the film.  
Man the ending of the story always got me a bit down...

"Ok class! That's that! Now tomorrow we will start planning the essay for the movie.  
Now get outta here!"

I pack everything up and leave the classroom.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

I turn around and see Jacob leaning against the wall. It looks like he has been standing there for AGES! It then hit me! He is being protective of me so i won't get bullied!

"Hello."

"Awwww, What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Nothing, It's just Romeo aand Juliet always gets me down..."

"AWWWWW! Caleb! That is so cute! You see it's things like that that make me love you more and more every minute that i am with you! 


	16. Pain and Happiness

Chapter 16

He takes my hand and we walk to the gym together.

"I hate gym,Jacob. I hate getting all sweaty and stinky."

"Well, I have a simple solution for you..."

"What?"

"Just don't turn up! Nice and simple."

"I have to go! It's only my second day here! I don't want to get on my teachers bad sides remember?"

"If you are sure. I will be here waiting when you get out."

'Ok, Thanks, sweetie!"

I run off to the changing rooms and i see that no one is in there for some must be early.  
Since there was no one here, I thought i might as well get changed here. As i take my shirt off, i get pushed into the wall unexpectedly. I fall to the floor and look up to see what could of possibly shoved me...

"Fucking gay cunt..."

That's when i clicked. It was guy. I knew he would want a time where Jacob won't be around me.  
But this time, I don't feel like the victim. I feel like Jacob.

"HEY!"

I get up from the floor and start running over to him.

"HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

He turns around and starts yelling at me.

"YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO TALK BACK TO ME!"

"YES I DO! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL OF YOUR LITTLE SNIDE REMARKS!"

"WELL YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT! YOU ARE A FAG AND NO ONE WANTS YOUR KIND HERE!"

"YES! I AM A SO-CALLED 'fag'AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN PISS OFF!"

"NO, YOU PISS OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE! THIS IS MY SCHOOL AND I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"YOU CAN'T PUSH ME OUT!"

"DON'T PUSH ME!" He says as he draws his fist up to my face.

"What? You gonna hit me? Do it."

"DON'T PUSH ME!"

"Do it cause It's not gonna change who i am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than i can punch the ignoramus out of you!

"GET THE HELL OUT MY FACE!"

"You are just scared of change, of people that might seem a bit abnormal."

And then...he kisses me...

"What...What the hell! I am already in a relationship! You can't just go and kiss me!'

"I...I didn't mean to..."

I just stare at him...feeling all confused.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! IF YOU DO...I WILL...KILL YOU!"

He runs out of the room and I just stand there. I continue to get changed but as I do, I start to cry.  
I had just gotten a death threat because I'm gay. WHY! Being gay is so hard! I know i have found the love of my life but I don't want people staring at us as we walk down the street, or people pointing and whispering when we are kissing on the park bench or on the beach. I don't know how i am going to deal with this. I am always going to get hate for the rest of my life. I hate being gay sometimes. It just adds more stress and loneliness to my life. As i think of all of this stuff, I finish getting changed and walk out and into the gym.

"Caleb, are you ok? You look a bit red." I hear as i walk up towards the group. I look to my side and see that it is my PE teacher talking to me.

"Yes, I am fine. Just really tired..."

"Ok...If you ever need anyone to talk to.."

"Yes I know, you are here for me."

"Did you want to excuse yourself from the lesson today?"

"Yes, please..."

"Ok, Just go to the library and think about things there."

"Ok, thank you."

I walk out of the gym and go into the changing rooms to get changed into my usual clothes.  
As i get changed, i hear that the changing room door opens. O shit, I'm gonna get a beating now.  
I hear running and i try to hide my face just in case it is him.

"Babe! Are you in here?"

"Jacob! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I don't care about class! Something is wrong!

"How do you..."

"It's a werewolf thing."

"Well...no. Nothing is wrong, Hun. The teacher just told me that i could have the period off because I seemed really tired."

"I know something is wrong, Caleb. I am not leaving until you tell me."

"Nothing is wrong! I just want to go home. I am just really tired."

"I can do that. I am not bothered with school today. I just want to make sure that you are ok and make sure you don't do anything drastic."

"Awwww! Thank you so much! Can we go back to my house?"

"No, I have a better place."

OMG! I wonder where he is going to take me...

We walk out to the car, get in and he starts the car and starts driving with out saying anything to me.  
We drive and drive and drive for about 15 minutes. We finally arrive...in the middle of nowhere.  
All i can see around me is a HUGE forest.

"Jacob...why are we in a forest?"

"You will see. I found this place that i am going to show you last night after we slow danced in the rain."

I am getting really curious now! He takes my hand and starts walking me into the deep,dark forest. After walking for about 5 minutes around random trees and bushes, Jacob stops and says:

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, sweetie!"

"OK, then close your eyes."

I do so and he takes my hand.

"Now follow my lead"

He guides me and tells me if i should step over or duck under anything. For another 5 minutes of that,  
he suddenly stops and lets go of my hand.

"Jacob? Jacob! Where did you go?"

"Shhhhhh..."

I stand there and i feel that he puts his hands over my eyes.

"Just in case you feel the need to peek."

I giggle to myself and i wonder what the hell is going on!

"Now, Caleb...Walk forward very slowly..."

I do so...and i feel that he removes his hands from my eyes.

"Ok...now open them."

I open them and...I see the most beauitiful meadow in the world! All the flowers are standing and they have all blossemed. The colors of them are BEAUTIFUL! Pink,yellow,blue,red,purple and all of the colors you could think of. The sunlight is hitting the flowers just perfectly so it looks like the whole meadow is a painting.

"Omg! Jacob! This is the most beautiful thing i have seen in the world!"

"Hehe, I thought you might like it."

"Like it! I absolutly love it!"

"Haha! That's good!"

He takes my hand and takes me right into the middle of the field.

"Lie down right here, Sweetie."

He points to a very specific space. So i just do as he says and he lies down right next to me.

"OWWWWW!"

"WHAT!"

"I dunno, Something that went right into my back."

I look and feel around to see what was digging into my back. I find it and I see it was only a small box.

"Oh...Is that all? A box?"

I lie back down on the grass and just look at Jacob.

"You might wanna open that box, hun"

I do so and look inside it and I see...a ring.

"Why would someone leave a box with a ring this good looking in the middle of a meadow!"

"That person...was me, Caleb..."

I just stare at him blankly, totally dazed and confused.

He grabs the ring out of the box and takes my hand.

"Caleb...Will you marry me?" 


	17. First Date

M...ma...marry...?Is..is he serious?

"Marry...? You want to marry me? You don't think it's too early?"

"Of course i don't! Caleb...I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to spend every moment with you! Caleb...I LOVE YOU! You are the love of my life!"

By this time he is getting on one knee. I finally click and stand up before him. I automatically start to cry of happiness.  
He takes me hand and says:

"Now...I am going to ask you one more time. Caleb...Will you take my hand in marriage?"

"YES, YES, ABSOLUTLY YES!"

He puts the ring on my finger and..OMG! It looks so pretty!  
He doesn't say anything but he picks me up and twirls me around and around in circles.  
When we stop,he gives me the most passionate, most loving kiss EVER! This feels so amazing! I LOVE him so much!  
I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him!

"Yay! I knew you would say yes!"

"Jacob! If you want to marry me, there is one condition."

"Ok..."

"I have to meet your family first before the ceremony. I don't to meet all your familt at the actual cerenomy."

"Ok, Caleb. Anything for you. We won't be meeting them right now though. I want to tell your mom first."

"That is absolutly fine."

"Now, Caleb, Let's talk about the wedding."

"Yay! I actually have a few ideas..."

We lie back down on to the grass and i look at my ring. It's so pretty! And then i look at him. Even he looks perfect to me!

"Jacob...I love you SOO much! I know it has only been two days but...I feel like i have know you for a lifetime. I just want you ALL for myself!"

"Luckily Caleb, You have. You are the only one who i want! So. what did you have in mind for the wedding?"

I tell him EVERYTHING which i had dreamt about last night. The beach, the families being there, the honeymoon in Hawai and it looks like he agrees with everything which i am saying.

"I love it! I love it all, Caleb! I couldn't agree with you more!"

"OMG YAY!"

"hehe, O wait! I have to go and check my cell phone in the car."

"Umm...ok"

He gets up and runs off to the car. What a weird thing to do! I see him looking around in my car for something.  
Is he being nosy! He FINALLY comes back but with a bag of some sorts.

"What's in there?"

"Oh...It's a surprise. Now i am going to have to ask you to turn around and close your eyes."

"Jacob...Another surprise! I don't think i can handle another one...?

"It's going to be OK! Trust me!"

"OK! Whatever you say, sweetie..."

I turn around and close my eyes. I can hear glass clinking and pieces of cloth waving in the wind.

"Ok, sweetheart. You can look now."

I open my eyes, turn around and... OMG! I see picnic basket, a wine bottle, two wine glasses and Jacob, lying on a blanket holding a peice of paper. He stands up and reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out...a rose. He walks over to me and gives me the rose.  
I gasp at him.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob!"

But he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh. Let me talk."

He takes his hand off my mouth and takes my hand. And then...He starts to read to of his piece of paper.

"To my beloved Caleb...  
The sparkle in your eye,  
The warmth of your skin.  
Your breath on my neck,  
That quivers within.

The touch of your hand,  
The smell of your hair.  
The kindness in your smile,  
That strength in your stare."

I stare at Jacob and as he reads, i start to cry.

"Your kiss on my lips,  
Your body near mine.  
The stroke of your touch,  
That feeling inside.

The sound of your voice,  
Compassion in your embrace.  
The serenity in your stride,  
The power in your face.

The calming of your presence,  
The beating of your heart.  
The promise of tomorrow,  
That we may never part.

The beauty of your kiss,  
and that magic in your touch.  
It is for all these reasons and more,  
Why I love you so much."

He lets go of my hand, drops the piece of paper, takes my hand and pulls me close to him. This time, I actually kiss him first.

"Oh my god, Jacob! That is the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me! I love it so much!  
Did you write it yourself?"

"Of course i did! I wrote it while you were in first period and got the picnic ready."

"Awwww! Well..Thank you so much! I absolutly love it!"

And then...My phone rings. I answer it and it's my mom.

"Hey mom, What's up?

What! You are not serious!

Ok i am coming now!"

I go over to Jacob and hug him.

"I am really sorry, Jacob but i have got to go."

"What! What's happened?"

"It's my dad...He's found us..." 


	18. Secrets

Chapter 18

"Wait! Caleb! Where are you going?"  
"I have to go home, I don't want to leave my mum alone with him..."  
"With who? Your dad? What's so bad about him?"  
"I can't explain everything now, I'm really sorry Jacob but i have really got to get home."  
"Ok"

Suprisingly enough, he leaves it. He collects everything up and takes me back to the car. We get in and the silence comes back as he drives out of the forest.

"I am really sorry Jacob for the interruption, but seriously, you don't know what my dad is like and capable of."  
"It's ok, Caleb! Seriously. I don't mind! But if you don't mind, Could you please explain what is going on!"  
"Ok. Now promise me that you won't judge me."  
"You know I won't do that to you."  
"Ok. Thanks. So basically, Mum and I moved here because of my dad. My mom kinda got forced into the marriage and she never liked/loved him. Straight away, they got into fights and then the abuse came along. They were fighting and fighting and then, unfortunatly, I came along.  
From as early as i can remember, they were always fighting and dad used to always go down to the pub and drink himself silly. When he came home and he was more aggresive than ever. I remember hiding under my bed, thinking that i could just sink away into darkness from everything.  
One morning when i woke up, I can remember that mom had a black eye from being hit so badly. I am guessing that was when he came back from the pub. So after 16 years of hitting and swearing and all that crap, mom had had enough! Dad was on a buisness trip for two weeks so she decided to pick a random little town in the middle of nowwhere and and buy the first house that she could get her hands on. So we packed everything up and left so...yeah...Here we are...  
"Oh my god, Caleb! I am so sorry! I was actually wondering why you didn't bring up your dad. But i seriously wouldn't of imagined THAT! Well...  
If it makes you feel any better, My mom died in a car crash when i was really young. Her name was Sarah. I know it can't compete with your story but I can relate to you in some ways."  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Here i am blabbering on about nothing and you are just sitting there when you have problems of your own. I am so sorry! Just shut me up when you are ready." "Oh no, Caleb. It's ok. I don't really like to talk about my mom anyway."  
"Oh. Ok. Well I hope my mom is ok. I can't imagine what would be happening to her right now..."

As i say this, we pull up my driveway. Yep, That is defiently dad's car. How the hell did he find us?  
I run out of the car and reach the door but as i turn the doorhandle, Jacob takes my other arm and pulls me back.

"Did you want you to come inside with you?"  
"NO! There is no way I will let you see what is happening inside. I don't want you to see what might happen."  
"I don't care! If he is as bad as you say he is, I don't want to leave you two alone in there."  
"Ok...If you are sure..."

I open the door and automatically i hear...

"YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO RUN AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! YOU TREAT ME AND CALEB LIKE SHIT!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I TREAT YOU GOOD!  
"YOU CALL HITTING,PUNCHING AND ALCOHOL ABUSE GOOD!"

As mum says this, dad raises his fist and...

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I scream at him.

He looks at me with the most evilest stare ever!

"Oh,look. It's Mr. perfect son. What the hell are you doing here, you bastard! That's what you are, you know. A BASTARD! I met your mom one night at a bar, got her drunk and then took her home with me. Then, I fucked her brains out. But unfortunalty, 9 months later,  
you came along. Then your mom came back to me, begging and pleading for me to help with you. You ruined my life, you fucking prick! I had to spend 16 years of my life with this bitch here, and take care of you!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE! Mom, please tell me it's not true.."

I look at her but she won't look back at me. I can see that she has started to cry. That's when it hit me. His story was true.

"HAHA! You see? You are a fucking bastard and no one wants you!"  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WANT HIM!" Jacob comes up from behind me and gives my dad a huge punch in the balls.

"Who the fuck is this poof! Is this your new boyfriend, bitch!"  
"No! He's mine dad!"  
"Yours! I always knew you were a fucking fag..."  
"Yes! That's right! I am a fag and i am bloody proud of it! So you if you don't like it, Then FUCK OFF!"  
"You can't tell me what to do, you homo!"

He runs over to me with his fist raised but then... mom grasped him by his arm and tried to pull him back. But she didn't succeed. He comes over to me and gives me a huge punch across my face. I fall to the ground to see that Jacob is completly enraged. He runs straight over to him, picks him up and throws him out the window! I hear the cracking of the glass and see that the glass has spread all over the floor. I get up and look through the broken window to see dad running away as fast as he could.

"FUCKING WEIRDO!" He screams out.


	19. Arguments

Chapter 19

We all just stand there, looking at the broken window. We are all absolutly stunned.

"Oh my word. I am so sorry, Caleb. I didn't mean to do that. It's just...i got really angry and...i couldn't control myself.. I'm so sorry."  
"No need to be sorry, Jacob. He fucking deserved it." "I see what you mean about your dad."  
"Yeah...Stupid prick, I just hope that he doesn't come back."  
"If he does, I will be here to protect you...to protect both of you!"

We look at my mom and see that she is picking up pieces of glass from the floor,crying.

"Oh mom, Come here!"

I grab her arm and pull her up from the floor and give her a huge hug. And she breaks down in my arms.

"Oh Caleb! I am so sorry that i never told you! I didn't want you to know that you are a result of a one night stand.  
I just...couldn't tell you something like that. I know how sensitive you are and i knew that if i told you that, it would tear you apart."  
"Mom. It's ok! I don't care. I am proud that you are my only parent. I wouldn't care if I was a surrogate child. I am just happy to have you! I don't need anyone else! You are the perfect parent to me!"  
"Oh Caleb! I love you! You are the perfect son to me and i wouldn't want to have it any other way. Oh Jacob! Come here!

She beckons Jacob over to us and she makes him join in the hug...again.

"Thank you so much, Jacob, for defending us! I seriously don't think we would be here right now without you, Jacob."  
"It's ok. I just...really care about you two."  
"Awwww! I am actually sorry that you had to witness all of that. I..I didn't know that he was going to show up."  
"It's ok!"  
"Ok. Well...you two go up to bed and get a good nights rest."  
"Wait. Mom..."  
"Don't think i know what you two got up to last night. I knew that you came back last night, Jacob, and stayed the night. I don't have a problem with it or anything but just don't go behind my back again next time, you two."  
"Ok mom! Good night"  
"Good night Sher..."

I grab his hand and we run up the stairs before he can finish his sentence. We rush into my room and we crash on the bed.

"Caleb..I need to talk to you."  
"O crap. What have i done?"  
"I know that something happened with you in the locker room today. I just don't understand why you won't tell me."  
"Um... nothing happened!"  
"Stop lying to me! I know something happened! Don't you trust me or something!"  
"Of course I do! Jacob, I love you! Just please trust me on this but I can't tell you!"  
"Why! What have I done to deserve this!  
"Nothing! It's just somthing personal."  
"Whatever happened to telling each other everything? You know what, fine. When you feel like talking, come find me.  
But in the meantime, Don't talk to me."  
"But wait! JACOB!"

But he was already gone and out the window.

.

.

.

I couldn't believe it. He actually left me. And it's not like i could actually tell him what happened. I mean..It was an actual death threat. I didn't want to risk getting killed. But if I told Jacob, He would try to protect me more. O crap. I just made the worst mistake of my life... I didn't know where he lived so i couldn't go and find him.  
I'll just wait till morning. Who knows? He might even show up in the morning and apologize. He might not... o gosh.  
I'll just go to sleep and see what happens in the morning. So i decide to go to bed. But i can't sleep... I start to imagine all of the scenarios in my head and they just keep replaying over and over. Around about 1.30 in the morning, I actually start to cry. I have never been this hurt by anything before. It feels like my heart has just been ripped out from my chest and that Jacob has got a hold of it and has crushed it with his bare hands. I continue to weep for a few more hours but i find myself feeling drowzy and in the end...i finally fall asleep.

(Personal message from Nathan)

Hey guys :) I have noticed that quite a lot of people have been putting little messages at the bottom of each chapter of their stories so i thought i might do the same :) It's the only way i can talk to some of you guys :) First off, let me say thank you for all of the positive response that i have gotton for this story. You seriosuly have no idea how much i appreciate it. It makes me so happy to see that people are actually enjoying this story. I know that most of you readers don't have a fanfiction account so you can't post reviews but a very special thanks to the two people who have posted reviews on this! :) So yeah! And suggestions or ideas for the story will be very highly appreciated!  
I need all the help i can get! :P Ok now special shout outs :) For two people :)  
Michael. Thank you so much for inspiring me to get into writing! You have no idea how much i love it and i don't think i would have discovered it if it wasn't for you! :P Thank you so much buddy :)  
Destiny. First of all let me say. Welcome to Fanfic! I am so happy that you have joined the fanfic team :) I can't wait to read your first story! And i am glad that i inspired you! Love ya girl! xx :P


	20. The Forest

Chapter 20

I wake up the next morning and see that Jacob isn't waiting for me. My heart instantly sunk into the pits of my stomach.

I run to the bathroom to see if he is in there...but no luck. I go back into my room and start to get ready for school.

"Caleb! Jacob! You two better be awake! Breakfast is ready!" I hear mom call out from downstairs. I thought she would be

at work by now.

I walk downstairs and see that mom was just serving up breakfast on the table now.

"Good Morning, honey. Where's Jacob?"

"Oh...Ummmmm. He had to leave early."

I didn't want to lie to her...But i didn't want to talk about it with her at the moment.

"Oh...Ok then. I hope he's ok"

I didn't say anything.

"Well, breakfast is served. Oh. The paper has arrived if you are interested."

"Ok, thanks mom.

I don't really feel like eating so i just grab the paper and start to read it so i can take my mind of things.

. I want to talk to my mom so it won't be awkward.

"Hey mom, Did you see this headline? There has been some disapperances in Washington."

"Oh no! Well i hope they sort it out soon, I get really paranoid about that kind of stuff."

"Shit! Look at the time! I have to go! Bye mom, Will see you after school."

"Ok, Have a great day at school. Say hi to Jacob for me!"

I just walk out and not say anything. I just want to get to school and run up to Jacob and tell him everything!

While driving to school, I swear I see Jacob just standing on the side of the road. BREAK! I get out of the car

and run over to wear i thought he was but...he wasn't there. Where did he go! I run into the forest, desperatly searching for him. Searching…searching…searching but no luck. Before I know it, I have gotten myself deep into the forest and have no idea where I am.

Ok, Caleb… Don't panic… You are only lost in a forest. There is nothing to worry about….shit…

I try to remember which way I came. I thought I came in from the north so I walk that way but I only find myself getting even more lost. By this time, I am starting to cry because I am scared of what might happen to me. What if some random animal comes up and attacks me? What if I never find my way out of here and die of starvation? O god…I feel like I am in The Blair Witch Project…

*rustle,rustle*

What the hell was that! I look behind me and see that nothing was there.

*rustle,rustle*

I look behind me again and…there was nothing there..yet again.

*rustle,rustle*

*rustle,rustle*

*rustle,rustle*

I can hear all of these noises all around me but I can't see anything!

What is happening! I don't wanna die here!

*rustle,rustle*

"AHHHHH!"

I start to run in the opposite direction and I thought that I had succesfully gotten away from it all but then…I trip…. I get up but then…

*rustle,rustle*

"AHH!"

I start to run while I am still on knees but I trip and fall again. But this time..I fall at someones feet. I look up and see this beautiful, tall woman with long, blonde, wavy hair. She is very skinny and is wearing some blue skinny jeans and a simple black top. But I noticed that she had pitch black eyes. Hmmm..There's something not right with this girl.

"Hello" She simply says, looking down on me.

I don't know why but she freaked the living crap out of me. I don't say anything to her so I get up very slowly and start to run in the opposite direction. I look behind me and I can still see her, just standing there, staring at me. I continue to run and run and run. I look behind me and see if she is behind me but luckily she isn't there. I turn back around and suddenly…I stop. There she is again. She's just standing there, waiting for me. Except this time, She looks really agrivated.

"Why did you leave, my little pumpkin? Come take a walk with me. I wanna talk with you."

Ok, What does she want with me? She is freaking me out to much. I don't really don't need this right now.

I do exactly what I did before and just run. All I wanted was to get away from here get back into my bed. I don't care about school. I just want to curl up into my bed and hide away.

I run and run and run. I think I have finally gotten away from her. But, the next thing I know, I hear this huge wooshing sound behind me and and I get pushed to the ground.

"You know, I really don't like to be ignored." I hear her say to me.

Shit! I really don't know what to do now. She has me surrounded. I don't know where to go. What does she want with me! What am I going to do!

I don't know what else to do so I just run. I run and run and run. I'm so scared that I resume my crying. I don't want know what to do! I keep on running until suddenly I crash into something really hard and I fall down again.

"NO! Please leave me alone! I don't know who are or what you want with me but LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Caleb?"

I look up and I see…Jacob…looking down at me.

(personal message)

Hey guys! Me again :P I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have to admit, I absolutly loved writing this. I had so much fun doing this action scene so i think i may do more of them.

So yeah! New character introduced. What do you guys think? Do you like her? Do you not like her? You are gonna be seeing a lot more of her in the next few coming chapters. Even though I don't know exactly what i am planning to happen lol.

Oh! and if you guys can please give me some suggestions for some really fierce girls names, please tell me because i have no idea what I am going to call her.

I can't wait to write some more of this story! I am having so much fun considering I am changing it up a bit :)

So yeah! Hope you guys like it and PLEASE review! I wanna know what everyone thinks :)

Two very mini shout outs again for two of my best buds :)

Destiny! First up! Thank you so much for putting my Caleb in your story for a little cameo :) You have no idea how happy i got when i read that :) And i LOVED your new chapter! You have to continue with this story! :) P.S. Loved Skyping with you! Most fun i have had in AGES!

Michael! Wow! Your new story was just...wow. All i can say is that i absolutly LOVED it! You really know how to write those sex scenes perfectly and MAN! Was that intense! Great job again buddy! And keep it up! :P


	21. Stella

Chapter 21

"Oh My God! Jacob! Thank God you are here! You have no idea what I have been through! I got lost in the forest and I ran into this girl and she said that she wanted to talk to me and I got scared and…"

"Hold on , hold on, hold on. What were you doing in forest?"

"Oh…Um…I thought I saw you…"

"Me!"

"Yeah…I thought I saw you and I got out of my car and looked but you weren't there. So I went into the forest to look for you and I got lost and…"

"Oh, Caleb. Come here"

He picks me up from the ground and comforts me and I start to break down in his arms.

"I am so sorry for everything, Jacob! You don't deserve to be treated like the way I treated you. I'm so sorry…"

"Oh don't be sorry! I overreacted. If you have something going on that you don't want to tell me then that is fine with me. There are certain things that you will happen in your life that you won't tell to tell anyone."

"No! It's my fault! I want to tell you everything! I was just scared…"

"Scared? Scared about what?"

By this time, He has picked me up fully and is walking me somewhere. I have no idea where we are going.

"Um. Ok. I will explain everything. You know when I was in the changing room and you found me? "

"Yes…"

"And you know the guy that you punched the other day after school?"

"Yes…"

"Well…truth is…He kissed me…"

"…HE WHAT!"

" I'm so sorry! He was just having a huge go at me and I was sticking up for myself and the next thing I know, He kisses me. But that's not the worst part. He threatned to kill me if I told anyone….."

When I say that he stands still and doesn't say anything to me.

"Jacob…Are you ok?"

"NO ONE THREATENS TO KILL MY CALEB!"

At this point he starts running really fast and before I know it, we are out in the clear and he is putting me in my car.

"What…How did you know where my car was?"

"I know my way around the forest and that was me that you saw on the side of the road. But The Wolf Pack and I are on the hunt for someone so that's how you ran into me in there."

"On the hunt for someone? What do you mean? Wait, where are we even going!"

"I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind!"

He revs the engine and we speed of into the distance.

"NO! Jacob! I don't want you to get involved in this. Lord knows what might happen!"

"I don't care! He can't get away with this!"

And before I know it, We were at the school.

"Jacob!...JACOB! Please don't do this! I don't want you to get hurt!"

He storms out of the car and rushes up to the school.

"JACOB! Wait up!"

I don't know what to do! I don't want this to happen!

I rush into the school and try to find. If only he didn't run so bloody fast!

I search through all of the corriders but I can't find anyone. Class must still be in. That's when it hit me. I would have gym class right now. I run straight to the gym and crash into the changing rooms.

"DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"JACOB! Just leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this, Caleb!"

"That's right, you little dick! Stay out of this! You leave me and your little poofy boyfriend alone!"

That's it. I have had enough of this. This has gone to far!

I walk straight up to Mr. football guy and give him one big huge slap in the face.

Everyone around me has gone silent. He turns back round to me and I can see that I have left one huge hand mark across his face. Except this time he looks even more agrivated.

He starts to come towards me very slowly…

"Caleb… move away.. go outside and wait for me there."

I start to move backwards very slowly and Mr. Football guy follows me slowly..

O shit.

I turn around and run. I run and I run and I run. I can hear the he is running behind me and that Jacob running after me also.

"CALEB! DON"T STOP RUNNING!"

I keep on running until I hear a big THUMP! I look behind me and I can see that Jacob has knocked him to the ground…and that he is in wolf form. Thank God that no one else is around us. By this time we are at the school entrance. I guess that everyone else has gone to class. I walk up to Mr. Football guy and see that Jacob has knocked him out cold. O shit. I'm not gonna be able to explain this to people.

Jacob looks at me and then runs off down the road. Where the hell is he going! I need to talk to him!

I get into my car and push my foot down on the accelerator. I go as fast as I can do in this old piece of junk and shoot straight down the road. Luckily enough I see that he is running just on the rim of the forest. I follow him even though I don't know where he was going. Luckily enough he starts to slow down right outside my house. O crap! My mom's home! Doesns't she have work! He runs around the back of my house. I get out of the car and run around to see if he is there but he isn't. He must be in my room. Good thinking. Wanting to avoid mom. I run back around to the front of the house and get inside.

"Hey, Honey. You are home early. Is everything ok?" Mom says instantly when I walk through the door.

"Yes, mom! Everythings fine! Don't worry about me!" I say as I rush up the stairs."

"Well, Do you want any…"

"NO, MOM!"

I run up to my room, get in and slam the door behind me.

"Thank God! Why did you leave! What did you do to him!"

"I just turned into wolf form, ran up to him, jumped on him and knocked him down. Easy as that. You really aggrivated him, you know… I didn't want you to get hurt…I couldn't just leave you there, running for your life…"

"Yes, I know I did…I just didn't know what else to do. I was so angry and I didn't like the way he talked about you and…"

"It's ok, Caleb… Don't worry about it. It's all done. There is nothing to worry about."

"But what am I going to do? We are gonna get in so much trouble…"

"I will cover every thing up… You don't have to worry, Caleb…"

I just don't say anything and run up to him. I just wrap my arms around him and cry while I am wrapped around him.

"Awww, Caleb…. It's gonna be ok. I love you! I will do anything to cover you up and make sure that you don't get hurt. Now…I have explaining to do."

He lets me go, sits on my bed and beckons me to come sit on his lap. He was naked, but I don't care. I do so and I put my arms around his neck.

"Now, you know that I said that I was hunting for someone?"

"Yes.."

"Well.. a new vampire has come to town… Her name is Stella and she is on the loose. We don't know why she is here or what she is doing or what she wants. But…We can't have this happen again. We have had this happen before and quite a few people died. Now…You have said that you saw a girl in the forest. Did she have longe blonde hair, quite skinny and…"

"Blue skinny jeans and a simple black top?"

"Yes. That's her."

"Oh My God! So there is a vampire out there who wants to kill me!

"She doesn't necisarily want to kill you in particular, but she wants to kill anyone that gets in her way."

"Gets in her way of what?"

"Ummm…We don't know yet. But she seems very eager and on a mission for something."

"Shit..Well what should I do?"

"NEVER go near the forest! I can't say this enough. It's very important. Don't draw to much attention to yourself and…let us do the work."

"Ok, I promise you that."

"Great. Now I am really sorry but I have to go. I am scheduled for patrol watch and I can't really fail on my duties."

"Ok. I'm gonna lock everything up because I am scared that something might happen…"

'Do that! Good idea! Ok, I really have to go."

"Bye Jacob! I love you and please be careful! I don't want to lose you!"

"I promise I will be. Bye Caleb.. I really love you!"

I give him a huge kiss on the lips and he tries to get up. I fall on to the bed and I see him run out the window and change into wolf form.

I really hope he is gonna be ok. I don't want him to get hurt…

I decided that I should just do stuff to keep my mind of things. I go down stairs and talk to mom.

"Hey mom, How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just getting dinner prepared."

For the next few hours, I help mom get dinner ready and we talk about everything. We do the same thing while over dinner and the next thing we know, It's 9.00.

"Hey mom, I am really tired. I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a pretty long day."

"Me too, to be honest. OK. Good night Caleb."

"Night mom."

I go upstairs and get ready for bed. Man, I really need some sleep!

Straight when I hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

.

.

.

.

*4 hours later*

*CRASH!* *BOOM!*

What the hell was that!

I get up and turn the light on and I see….Stella…standing there, watching me.

"Hello, Caleb…I've been looking for you…"

(Nathan)

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Defiently the longest chapter I have written so far! This is so much fun to write!

Well…I hope you have a fabulous day! Hi Michael! I can't wait to get working on Nick and Jacob! Love you all!


	22. Fear

Chapter 22

"Hello, Caleb…I've been looking for you."

OH….MY….GOD! What the hell do I do! Jacob didn't tell me what to do if she actually found me. Shit.. I'm thinking I should just run for it and wake mom up.

I very easily ease slowly towards the door… But I won't say anything to her.

"Awwww…Cat got your tongue? Don't worry, I can take care of that!"

She bolts towards me, teeth baring, and she tries to grab me. But I was too fast for her. By that time, I was already down the stairs and and bolting for mom's door. But she was too fast. I don't know how but she jumps right in front of mom's door and blocks me from getting to her.

Fuck! She has really got me now. Hold on! What's that on the bench? Yes! Garlic. That is sure to kill her.

I ease over the bench VERY slowly and she follows my actions.

"Don't you know that vampires can run really fast."

I ease over to the garlic and back up to the bench so she can't see what I am planning to do.

"Yeah, well guess what! I'm a wolf boy!"

I grab the garlic from behind me and stuff it in her face.

"Haha! You think I'm an old fashioned vampire, don't you? You think I'm Dracula's daughter or something,? Well, guess what? That stuff won't do anything to me. I'm a new vampire. A new and improved vampire!"

She whips the garlic out of my hands and she tries to grab at me but I duck and run towards mom's room. I rush into mom's room and see that she is peacefully asleep in her bed. I slam the door behind me and I jump onto mom to try to wake her.

"Mom! MOM! Please wake up! I don't know what to do about this chick! Mom, please!"

*Boom!*

I look over and see that Stella has broken the door in, slammed the door down on the ground and broken it to pieces. That woke mom up.

"Huh? What happening? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

But Stella doesn't say anything. She jumps over to us two on the bed but I roll off the bed and onto the floor. But that was stupid. Stella has jumped on to mom and is staring at her.

"Caleb! Please help me!"

I rushed up to Stella and tried to push her off mom….But I was too late. Stella was already biting into mom's neck.

"NO! MOM!"

Stella retracts herself from mom and looks at me with those evil, peircing eyes.

"Shut up, you little twit! Your next!" She says and then she resumes her feeding.

Shit! I don't wanna die! I should just get out of here now and hide so she won't find me. But I don't wanna leave mom here. But I REALLY don't want to die!

I duck around the side of the bed and crawl out of room. I get up and run. I run out the front door and just run. I have no idea where I am bloody going or what I'm doing. But I want to get out of here as soon as I can. Damn! If only I knew where Jacob lived! I didn't have any where else to go. The school. I'm gonna have to go to the school. I'll just hide there until day time until it's safe from her. I run down the straight road to the school and by this time I am pretty puffed and worn out. But I don't care. I just want to get away from here and away from HER! I think I am about half way there by now. I shall hide in car park. That's the only pla….

"CALEB! DON'T YOU DARE RUNAWAY FROM ME!"

Shit! I look behind me and see that she is running behind me. And she is gaining on me. Now I give it all of my might. I run and run and run. I can actually see the school! I look behind me as see that she is right up my ass. Crap. It's no use. I just wait to see what is gonna happen to me. She grabs me and puts her in her arms. What! What the hell! I thought she would of killed me by now… She is taking me into the forest…

"I'm not going to kill you just yet. I want to kill you in front of your one and only Jacob." She says in a icky, patronizing voice.

How does she know about Jacob!

"You know I can read your mind, you know? I know about Jacob because I want to kill him as well. Has he told you about the previous vampires that came here? They were my family. And it was Jacob's stupid wolf pack that killed them! So I want to kill them…and anything that gets in my way. So I'm gonna use you as bait…. And attract them ALL in. And then I can kill them….one….by…one..." She says calmy.

"NO! LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED!" I say while banging on her, trying to get her to drop me. But it's no use.

"Awwww! The cute gay couple are gonna get married" She says with a fake smile.

"Don't forget to send me an invitation! O wait….. Your not gonna be there, Because your gonna be dead!"

"AHHH! LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP! We are just about there. I can see that Jacob is rushing back to your house because he knows that something is wrong. I know where are going now."

She stops dead in her tracks, turns around and runs…..Back to the direction of my house..

(Jacob Point of View)

I bloody hope he is ok! He is at his house and something is wrong! I run as fast as I can towards Caleb's house and pray that he is ok.

I couldn't find Stella in the forest anywhere. I don't know where else she could be. Let's hope that she is just fucked off and left us alone.

With about 5 minutes of running, I can Caleb's house. I start to slow down and I inspect the house. It looks pretty dead to me! I wonder if my alarm was just fake and that he actually is ok. I go in anyway to check on him. I sneak through the back door and see that Caleb's mom door has been broken down and split into pieces all over the floor. What the hell happened in here!

I go into her room to see if everything is ok.

"OH MY GOD!"

I see that she is lying on her bed…. With two huge teeth marks in her neck…

"OH NO!...STELLA!"

I rush up the stairs to see if Caleb is ok. I barge into his room and see that he is still in bed asleep. That's weird! I go up to give him a kiss but….I see that he has a huge slab of tape slapped over his mouth and that he is wide awake. His eyes….have pure fear in them.. They are wide open and they have tears pouring out of them..

I run over to him, throw the duvet off him and see the his hands and his feet have been tied up.

I untie them and rip the piece of tape off of his mouth.

"JACOB! BEHIND YOU!"

I turn behind me quickly and see that Stella is rushing towards me…hands forward and teeth baring.

(Nathan)

Huh? What did you guys think lol? Do you like the change that I have made with the story? I have so much fun writing this kind of stuff that I want to do over and over!

I have no idea what is going to happen but I'm sure it will come to me in my dreams .

Hope you guys have a fanastic day!

P.S. OMG MICHAEL! I love all of your updates and and I am SOOO happy that you like the banners that I made you Have a great day buddy! And take care

DESTINY! Well done on your story! I am getting addicted to it and you have to write more ASAP!


	23. The Meadow

Chapter 23

(Caleb, point of view)

Stella rushes towards Jacob, but luckily enough, Jacob dodges her, changes into wolf form and runs out the window. Stella looks bloody pissed off. She stares at me and after a few seconds, she comes up to me, grabs me by the arms very tightly and says:

"Where the hell did he go! You better bloody tell me where he is or so help me…!"

"I don't know where he went! I don't know where he would go!"

"LIAR!" She yells in my face.

She pins me down onto the bed and holds my arms down so I can't escape from her grip.

"Now at the moment, I don't care that he isn't here. I'm gonna kill you right here and now if you don't tell me where he went!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Now let me go!"

"NO! I want to kill Jacob and I want to kill Jacob NOW! So tell me! You have 5 seconds!

5.."

"I'm telling you, I DON'T KNOW!"

"4.."

"I really don't know!"

"3.."

"Please just let me go! I really don't know!"

"2.."

At this point, I am stressing out, crying and trying to excape from her grip. I'm kicking my legs all over the place and I end up kicking her in the back..But she doesn't notice.

"LET ME GO! JACOB! HELP ME!"

"1…"

*CRASH,BOOM!*

We both look over to wear the sounds came from and we see Jacob, in wolf form. He has his teeth baring and is staring and growling in the direction of Stella. She loosens her grip on me and take advantage of the moment. I give it all of my might and throw myself up so I can knock her off me. And luckily it worked. I knock her onto the floor and Jacob took advantage. He rushes over to her, picks her up by his mouth by surprise, runs and jumps out the window with her.

"JACOB!"

I run over to the window if I can see where they were but no luck. Where they hell would they be!

I run downstairs and out the door. The only place I can think is the forest. I don't think they would go to the school. And Jacob would want to go to a place where I can find him easily. I go over to the forest and decide which direction to go in . No! I'm not going in there! I will get lost for days in there! I don't know where to go then.. I shall just get into the car and drive around the forest until I can see anything suspicious or hear anything. I go back to the house, get in the car and drive. I drive around the forest and that's where it hit me. The meadow! That's the only place I can think of. I try to remember the way to get there and luckily enough, I can see the familiar road to get there. I follow the road and hit the place where Jacob stopped the first time. I get out of the car and I try to remember the way to get there. Even if I do get a bit lost, the meadow will be around here somewhere. After 10 minutes of searching…I finally found it. Thank God by this time, the sun was just staring to come up. If not, I would be lost in the dark. I approach the meadows and I see Stella standing in the middle of it, alone. But I look around her and I see that all of the beautiful flowers have been crushed. My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. My beautiful meadow….destroyed… The two of them must have been fighting really hard!

Stella is still standing there…It looks like she is waiting for something. But luckily enough she hasn't seen me, standing in the backround.

"Come on out, Jacob! I am here waiting for you! Come out, come out where ever you are! And just so you know, your precious little Caleb is next!"

"AHHHH!"

I come out from the darkness and run towards her.

I am angry and annoyed and pissed off! I am fucking sick of her!

She turns around and run towards me. We are running towards them when I see Stella getting snatched up and getting crashed into the groud.

I look over to see where she crashed and see that Jacob was the one who snatched her up. He must of been waiting for something to distact her.

She looks pretty dead to the world over there. She is just lying on the ground and not moving….. Where did Jacob run off to? I look around me and see that he is emerging from the darkness of the forest in human form. I run over to him in panic and wrap myself around him.

"OH MY GOD JACOB! I was so worried about you!"

"There was no need to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself. But what matters is you. Are you ok!"

"Yes, yes! I'm fine, just a bit shaken up"

"I don't blame you. But I think I took care of her."

She points over Stella but..Shes not there.

"Where did she go!" I scream into thin air.

I run over to the place where she was and see if I can see any foot prints. But no luck.

"CALEB! Don't leave my…AHHH!"

I look over to Jacob and see him lying on the ground…unconcious.. and see Stella standing over him.

"Hope you love your precious little Jacob now. He's dead, Caleb! And there is nothing you can do about it! Now…It's your turn… You can see Jacob in a few minutes…. IN HELL!"

She starts running over to me and I run towards the forest…

*rustle, rustle*

We both stop in our tracks and look over to the place where the noise came from. We see a person coming out from the darkness.

"SHIT!" Stella turns around and runs back into the forest.

"I'll be back for you Caleb!"

Ok. She is gone. Good. Oh my god! Jacob!

I run over to him, fall onto my knees and break down while holding him

"Jacob! Please wake up, Jacob! I don't want to lose you! She is still out there and on the loose! I need your help! Jacob…Please don't leave me!"

I collapse onto him and start crying my eyes out.

"Jacob! Please! I need you here with me! I love you!"

I just want him to wake up. She can't of possibly killed him. He is the strongest person I know!

And then..I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I look behind me and see that there is a total stranger standing over me. He looks kinda like Jacob. Short, cropped hair, tight shirt to show off his abs. But he looks a bit older. He must be part of the Wolf Pack.

"Excuse me umm…I am guessing you are Caleb?"

"*sniff,sniff*, Yes"

"Good. Well I don't know if Jacob has told you about me but my name is Sam."

"Are you the Sam who is part of Jacob's wolf pack?"

"Well..actually.. he is a part of my wolf pack.."

"Oh, sorry.. How do you know me?"

"Jacob has told us wolves everything about your relationship. Now I don't really agree with this whole relationship thing but if it makes Jacob happy, then that is fine with me.

"It's not really your place to say but thank you anyways. Besides, I don't think he is gonna be with us for much longer."

I start to break down again and fall onto the ground where Jacob is.

"Hey, He is gonna be ok. I got an alert that Jacob was in a bit of trouble so I came out here and found him. Luckily, I got here in time. Or else you would be dead as well. Now I am gonna take you and him back to his place, put some clothes on him and then take you guys to the hospital and see if they can do anything to help him wake up. By the looks of it, I can't see any marks or anything on him so she must of just knocked him cold. Now you come with me. I will take you to meet Jacob's family."

"Ok. Just..please be careful with him?"

"Of course I will"

I let Jacob go and stand up by Sam. He picks Jacob up and carrys him in his arms and starts to walk into the forest and I follow very closly behind him.


	24. Kari

Chapter 24

I followed Sam into the forest and I walked behind him very closely. Didn't want anything to catch me by suprise.

"So tell me, Caleb. How did you and Jacob meet?"

I knew he was just trying to distract me from everything that had happened today. Might as well play along.

"Ummm...We met in the bathroom at the cafateria." I saw in a weak voice

"That's an interesting place to meet."

"Yes...It is."

This obviosuly wasn't gonna go well...I hate it when i get into the akward silence with people. So after 5 minutes of the akward silence, He finally says something to me.

"We are just about there, Caleb. You see that gap in the clearing? That's where the house is."

"Oh...good"

We approach the gap and the next thing I know, I am in broad daylight and I can see Jacob's house. It looks quite cosy. It's a one story house, looks a bit worn down and looks quite small.

"Have you ever seen the house before?"

"No...This is the first time."

"Oh..Well your in for a treat then."

We approach the house and i inspect. It looks quite dead to me. Sam barges inside the back door and straight away I can hear talking.

Should i walk inside? I don't know. I don't wanna be rude but...I do have a say in this.

But, as i approach the door, I see the door moving and a man in a wheelchair comes out of it.

"Hello, You must be Caleb. I'm Billy Black. Jacob's father."

Wow! So this is Jacob's dad.

I walk up to him and instantly shake his hand.

"Hello, Billy. It's so good to finally meet you."

"You to, Caleb. Now, we will do proper introductions in the car, on the way to the hospital. Sam is just putting some clothes on to him and...Oh! Here they are now."

I look over and see that Sam is carrying him, fully clothed.

"Ok. He's ready to go."

He walks over to the car and unlocks it for us.

"Ok, Caleb, your gonna have to get into the back seat and look after Jacob."

"Ok, That's fine"

I walk over to the car, get in the backseat and Sam slides Jacob through to the back seat. Jacob's head is lying on my lap. This will be the perfect way to comfort him.

I look out the window and see the Sam had picked Billy up and is edging him into the passenger's seat. Billy clicks his seatbelt and Sam gets in to the drivers seat.

"Ok, We all ready to go?"

"Yep"

"Yep"

"Ok, good."

He starts the car and we are drive away down the road. As we drive, I stroke Jacob's hair and pray for him to wake up.

"He's gonna be ok, you know?"

I look up and see that Billy is looking over at us.

"I hope so. I really don't want to lose him."

"You won't! He is going to be perfectly fine. He is just unconcious at the moment and he will just need a little bit of help from the doctors to wake up."

"How do you know all of this?"

"This has happened before, when Stella's brothers and sisters attacked us. One of her brothers did the exact same thing to poor Embry. He was out cold for a couple of days but eventually he came around."

"Oh. That's good then."

He doesn't say anything back and Sam doesn't say anything either. Gosh..I really think he doesn't like me.

After 10 minutes of silence, and driving through the end of the woods and some of town, We finally arrive to the city hospital. Sam gets out of the car, opens the other back door, slides Jacob back out of the car and rushes into the hospital.

"Now, Caleb, You are staying here with me, OK? Let the doctors do their job"

"No, I wanna go inside and make sure that he is ok."

"Please, Caleb. I just want to make sure that you get home safely and get the rest that you deserve."

"I can get rest here. I'll sleep in the chair in Jacob's room. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Caleb, that's not gonna happen for another couple of days."

"I don't care! I want to be here with him. Look, Billy. I don't know what Jacob has told you about me or what you know but, I love him. I want to be here when he wakes up. He told me that he has imprinted on me. He would want me to be here. "

"But you need your rest. You can visit him tomorrow morning. "

"But..."

The drivers door opens and Sam gets back into the car.

"He is going to be ok. He is just resting and the doctors will continue feeding him his medication."

"See, Caleb? He is going to be ok? Now let us take you home."

There is no point. I'm not gonna win.

"Hmmmm...ok"

"Thank you. Sam, can you please take Caleb home?"

I tell him my address, he starts the car and drives away. Funnily enough, I only like just a few minutes away from the hospital.

He pulls up my driveway and...I see someone at the front door with two big suitcases, knocking at the door.

"Oh. Caleb, It looks like you have a visitor."

"I wonder who that could be..."

I get out of the car and say thanks for the lift. I walk up the driveway and hear Sam and Billy drive off. I walk up to the person and i instantly can tell it's a girl.

I tap on her shoulder and she turns around. She has long brown hair,has dark brown eyes and is wearing a Vampire Diaries T-shirt with some skinny jeans. Have to admit, She looks really beautiful.

"Um...Who are you and what do you want?"

"Caleb! It's me! Kari!"

OH MY GOD! It is too! Kari is a girl that i met online. We met about 6 months ago and we haven't stopped talking since!

"Kari! Is that really you! What are you doing here!"

"Your mom gave me your new address before you left. She was suspecting that you were gonna feel a bit down so she gave me some money to fly over and met you in person! "

"AWWW!" and i give her a huge hug.

"So! Show me the house, I wanna see what's inside."

Shit! There is no way that she is gonna see what is inside. I mean...My mom's corpse will just being lying there on her bed.

"No! Umm...I wanna show you the town first."

"Oh!, Um...ok.."

I take her bags and put them inside. I then, lock the door behind me and look back at Kari.

"So...umm..I shall drive you around and show you all the landmarks that you need to see."

Even though I don't know if there are any landmarks to get into the car, reverse out the driveway and drive into the direction of the school.

"So, Kari! Tell me, Did you sort out all of your guy problems back home?"

"Haha! No, not yet. Still trying to sort them out. But, I don't wanna talk about me! I wanna talk about you! You moved in ok? You like school?"

"Yeah, we haved moved in just fine. Even though the stupid delivery truck hasn't arrived with our stuff yet... So only living on the basic necessities at the moment. As for school...I like it. It's alot better than it was back home, I can tell you that much."

"Caleb? Are you ok? You seem kinda quiet."

"Hmmm...O yeah, I'm fine. Jusy had a rough couple of days."

"O why? What's happened?"

"Well...This may come to a bit of a shock to you but, I have fallen in love with a guy and he is in hospital at the moment. His dad and the doctors say that he is gonna be ok, but i just want to be there to make sure."

"Wait, wait,wait! You found someone! Oh, Caleb, I am so happy for you! What's his name? What's he look like? Oh..and why is he in hospital?

"Yes, I did. His name is Jacob and he is the most amazing guy i have ever met. "

I didn't want to tell her about the werewolves and the vampires because I know that she would freak out. Even though I know that she is in love with fictional vampires..I just don't think she will be handle real ones..

"He was just running in the local forest but he tripped and fell and knocked his head pretty bad."

I'm sorry...It was the best that i could come up with.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!...stuff the landmarks! Can we please go visit him?"

"His dad said I'm not allowed till morning."

"Oh..Well can we at least pull over and talk in some peace and quiet?"

"Sure."

I actually don't know where I have driven us too. I didn't even see that we drove straight past the school, the general store and everything. Now we are just...in the middle of I see that there is a little rest area up ahead so i guide her towards there. We sit down at a random picnic bench and...talk. I talk to her for about 30 minutes. It feels so good to let everything out.

"So wait, Your dad found you guys?"

"Yeah...wasn't pleasent..."

"Oh, Caleb."

She takes my hand, looks at it and then looks up at me.

"Caleb...What's this ring doing on your finger?"

"Oh! (I chuckle slightly and smile to myself) um...Jacob proposed to me..."

"WHAT! OH MY GOD, He did not!"

"He sure did.. But he haven't decided on a date yet."

"Well...I'm sure that the wedding will be magnificent! Oh, Caleb, Congratulations! You really derserve it"

"Thank you. Well we best be heading back now, I am sure you are starving!"

"Yes, Actually. I am"

We get up and start to walk over to the car.

*THUMP!*

"What was that...?" Kari whispered to me.

It better bloody not what i think it is! Or should I say, Who it is.

We turn around and see Stella staring at us.

"I told you I would be back for you, Caleb."

"RUN KARI!"

She does so and runs towards the car as fast as she can...but she doesn't succeed. Stella jumps straight over me, runs over to her and bites her neck...

"NOOOO!"

She drops Kari once she was finished with her and starts to walk over to me.

"Who's gonna save you now, Caleb? You have no one left. Your mom's dead. Your precious Jacob is in hospital and your wolf friends are nowhere to be seen. Last time i checked, There were sitting in front of TV, eating. You have no one now. You are all mine. Oh, And just in case, you have a little plan snuck up your sleeve, I have a new assistant to help me with my...personal needs... GERRY!"

I look around me to see if this mysterious person appeared but i couldn't see anything. But..very slowly...I can see a shadowy figure emerging from Stella's side. That's weird...It looks like...No...It can't be...

I blink my eyes and rub them to make sure that i wasn't hallucinating but I wasn't. I looked at Stella's side and see...my dad...standing next to her..Except he looks a bit different..he has pitch black eyes and fangs coming out his mouth...


	25. Death

Chapter 25

.GOD...So that's he went off to.

What am I supposed to do? She obviously has turned him herself. Now I am really done for.

"Wait...Do you two know each other?" Stella says with a fake voice.

"Yes..He is..well, he was my father."

"Oh look! It's a little family reunion! Are you gonna thank me for bringing back your father, Caleb?"

"He's not my father, He never was."

"Awww, Well I wish he could talk to you,. You see Caleb... He is just...so hungry. He is only a newborn after all...So he will do anything for blood. So thank you so much for offering to be a sacrifice, Caleb."

"But I didn't offer..."

"NOW!"

He runs over super fast and jumps on me before i can even finish my sentence. Before I know it...He is biting into my neck.

"AHHHHH!"

The pain is EXCRUCIATING! It feels like all the life is getting literally sucked out of me! While I am getting the life sucked out of me by my father, I look over at Stella and see that she cackling away to herself. Fucking bitch... I then get dropped to the group, feeling really lightheaded and really faint. I try to get up but fail. I just fall back down to the ground. I even try to crawl away but it's useless. I just fall onto my back and look at the sky. I had never noticed how beautiful the sky looked. I guess I am just thinking about this because I am dying. It looks so blue and so...big. And it's my favourite part of day..Twilight. The end of another day, the end of my life.. hmm..ironic, isn't it? I keep on looking at the sky until...Stella interrupts.

"Well,well...look at you...Looks like half of my mission is complete. Now I have gotten rid of you, I can kill Jacob now... and I know exactly where he is. Bye, Caleb. Say hi to your mom for me." And she runs off.

(Nathan)

Hey guys I just wanted to write a short chapter with an idea i have had for ages. But don't worry..I will write more. There is still more to come I'm sorry for the gaps in between chapter. I have just haven't the time over the past few weeks :P But now, i am back to my original routine and can write more often now.


	26. True Love

Chapter 26.

(Jacob Point of View)

"He should be awake in a couple of days, If not, then we will have to boost up his medication."

I start to open my eyes, very slowly, and I can make out two people standing up. After a couple of more seconds, I can see that one of them was a doctor and that the other person was Sam.

"Oh, Look. He is waking up now."

"Huh? What's happening? What's happened to me? Why am I here?"

"Um..Doctor, Can you please leave us alone for a couple of minutes? I just feel like I should explain why he is here in private."

"Sure, No problem."

And he walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Can you please explain what on earth has happened to me?"

"You got knocked out, Jacob. By Stella. She planned a sneak attack on you and knocked you out cold."

"The last thing I can remember Stella disappearing from after I knocked her down and Caleb running off. Is then when it happened?"

"Yeah, I think so. I was watching from behind a tree so I couldn't see everything."

"Oh, How is Caleb? Where is he?

"You see, that's the thing. He got –"

"He got what? What's happened to him!"

"Stella ended up getting to him. Well that's what we think. Seth found him and a young girl at that old rest stop up north. And we have found that he has two teeth marks in his neck, smothered in blood. We don't know if he is turned or is he isn't yet. He's just out cold at the moment. I'm so sorry Jacob."

"...where is he?"

"In the room next to you on the right."

I must see him. I must see if he is ok. He can't be dead...Not yet..

"How long has he been here?"

"A couple of days, Same as you. You two got admitted on the same day. I am really sorry, Jacob...But no one thinks he is going to make it. He's just...lost too much blood."

"Don't you dare say that!" I scream at him.

"I'm sorry Jacob. Just speaking the truth."

"Oh, Shut up Sam! You never liked him in the first place!" And I get up from my bed, pull all of the cords off me and walk towards the door.

"Jacob, that can't be very good for you. Cutting off all of your medication and all of that. You could die if you have withdrawal from them."

"I don't care! There is no point in me living if I can't be with Caleb."

That shut him up. I walk straight past him and walk out the door. I walk to the next door on the right but there is a doctor waiting outside.

"Excuse me, sir you not allowed-"

O shut up! Immeditality, I push him out of the way and walk into the room.

There he is. Lying peacefully on his bed. He has one huge bandage taped across the left side of his neck and he has so many tubes going in and out of him that I can't bear to look. But yet, I still can't look away. He still looks absolutely perfect. Minus the tubes and all.

"Excuse me, sir. No one is allowed in here. Only immediate family."

"I'm his Fiancé. Does that count?"

"Oh. I noticed he had a ring on his finger. I'm really sorry but we don't think that Fiancé is going to be able to make it. Whatever his accident was, It has caused him to lose too much blood so it is going to take a miracle for him to wake up again. But yes. You can stay but only for a couple of minutes. Visiting hours are just about over.

"Ok. Can I have those minutes alone please?"

"Sure, we will be waiting outside." And they get up, walk outside and shut the door behind them. I get one of the chairs that they were sitting on and drag it up the side of Caleb's bed. I sit in it and I take his hand.

"Oh Caleb. Why did you have to go and run off like that? Look where it has got us both. I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess. Now Caleb. You listen to me. You are not allowed to die on me. We still have so much to do. We still have our wedding to look forward to! And I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind kids. Can you just imagine little mini werewolves running around the house? A house! We still have to find a house to live in together! Imagine that...Us two living in a house together. It would be so much fun! But to do all of that stuff, Caleb, you have to wake up. You hear me? Just... please wake up... I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want to live my life alone. I need you to help me feel complete. Caleb, I'm never gonna find anyone as amazing as you and anyone as loving and caring. Just...please make a sign if you can hear or feel me. Anything! A twitch, a groan, any type of movement. Just let me know that you are alive."

But...nothing. He just lies there...completely still.

"Don't die on me, Caleb! Please don't die!"

But still nothing...

And then...I breakdown. I have never really cried before but this is the perfect time to let out all of my feelings. I cry and I cry and I cry. I take his hand close because I don't want to let go. I never want to let go. I want to be here when he wakes up. And he will wake up! I know he will. I can feel it in my heart.

*knock,knock*

I look over to wear the sound came from and see that the doctor knocked on the window. Obviously a sign for me to hurry up. But I don't want to hurry up. I want to stay here with him all night. He will wake up. He just...has to.

*knock,knock*

Hmm.. He is not gonna give up is he? I will just go out, wait till the doctor leaves and come back. I let go of Caleb's hand, get up, go up close to his face and say:

"I will be back in a few minutes after the doctor leaves, ok? I will be when you wake up. Even if I have to stay here all night, I will be here. I love you, Caleb."

I take the tube out of his mouth and give him a soft kiss on the lips. I stand up straight and walk towards the door. But then..

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

I look over to Caleb's heart rate monitor and see that the lines on it have started to go up and down, up and down, up and down. What does that mean! I look over at Caleb and see him... blinking.

(Nathan)

Hey guys. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I have to admit, It was quite upsetting to write... Sorry for the cheesy, fairy tale, ending for this chapter :P I have just always wanted to have that happen to me ever since I was like 5 lol. Now just a warning. I may not be able to write that much over the next couple of weeks since I am currently moving all of my stuff to my mum's house. So it's gonna be busy busy for me :P But again, Hope you liked this and I think I am just about to wrap up this story. I have a couple more surprises coming but..yeah. It is just about finished. But i am working on a new story! Just about ready to be uploaded as well so be on the lookout for that. Love you guys! Take care everyone.


	27. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 27

"CALEB!"

I run over to him to make sure that I wasn't imagining it. Luckily I wasn't.

"Caleb! Oh my god, you're ok! Thank God!"

He looks up at me and luckily enough, He remembers me.

"JACOB! What am I... Where...Why..?"

"You don't remember how you got here?"

"Nope...I just remember Stella killing Kari...KARI! Where is Kari!"

"I'm sorry but...who's Kari?"

"She was my friend, my pen pal. She came to visit me from Texas.. and Stella killed her."

"Oh my word! I am so sorry, Caleb! Did you want me to go and see if she has been admitted?"

"Yes please, darling. Thank you!"

'"No problem, sweetheart."

I kiss him softly on the forehead and walk out of the room.

I walk down the hall to the reception desk and ask.

"Excuse me miss, Do you know what room a Miss Kari is in?

"Are you family?"

"Yes. Im her...ah..brother! I'm her brother."

"Ok... She is in room 52, right down the hall to the right.

"Thanks!" And I run down the hall to find room 52.

30...

40...

50...

51...

52.

I look in the window to see if there was anyone else in her room but there wasn't. I walk into the room and see that she had covered herself in her blankets so all I could see was an outline of her body under the blanket. That's weird. She must be conscious. I go up to her and shake her lightly.

"Umm..Kari?"

I remove the sheet and see...Stella. Lying there. In Kari's place.

"Hello, Jacob. Long time no see." She says as she gets up from the bed. She stands up straight and starts to circle me.

"What are you doing here, Stella? Where's Kari?"

"I'm here to finish what I started, of course. You know what, I thought I actually killed you. You must be really lucky. As for Kari, I have taken care of her."

"What can I do to make you leave us alone, Stella? I am getting bloody sick of you."

"Oh I dunno... Die perhaps."

*BANG!*

Stella's face goes pale and her eyes widen. And then..She falls to the ground. I see Caleb and a strange girl standing behind where she fell. And... Caleb is holding up a gun. I look down at Stella and see that she isn't moving. I look up at Caleb and see that he is still holding the gun up, but he's shaking. I run over to him and hug him tightly.

"It's ok, Caleb, It's ok."

"I shot her..I shot her.. I read that wooden bullets will slow her down a bit."

"But she's not dead yet, We will have to tear her body parts apart and burn them. That's the only way you can kill a vampire."

"Then let's do that!"

"I will just call home and will get everyone here so they can do the job. Now, where did you get this gun!"

"I stole it from the reception desk."

"Fair enough. Now.. who is your friend?"

"Oh! Jacob, this is Kari. Kari, this is my fiancé, Jacob."

"So you're the infamous Kari! What happened? How did get from here to Caleb's room? What happened with Stella?

"She came into my room about an hour ago and kidnapped me. She knocked me out and dumped me around the back. Then she must of come back here and took my place. But, luckily enough, I regained consciousness and rushed back as soon as I could."

"Well good on you! You're one smart girl! Now, If you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

(Caleb point of view)


End file.
